A New Game, New Rules
by sweethearttart
Summary: After Katniss finds out there will be a 77th Hunger Games she calls upon The Kings and Queens Of old to prevent it. Little does she know they won't just be ending the Hunger Games but participating. Will they save Narnia, or will the four die in the games
1. Prologue Part 1

**An: I do not own Hunger Games and Chronicles of Narnia. I tried to make this crossover as much like the original series as possible there may be some spoilers if you haven't read the series. **

Prologue Part 1

I walked down the dark, lonely alleyway and made my way toward the nearby woods. A boy, Halid, ran into me knocking me down to the icy, black, ground. He didn't apologize, he just kept going. I didn't expect him to. Ever since I had made the decision to have yet, another Hunger Games, accept with the capitol children, people hadn't been very nice to me. They didn't agree with me, but I don't mind, the capitol deserved it after all I had been through.

Ever since the rebellion two years ago, a lot of things have changed. District 12 is nothing like how it used to be. It was rebuilt after the bombing, it looks a lot like the old District 12, but it felt hollow, empty, especially without Prim. Now District 12 is a graveyard, every step I take haunts me. It was my fault that they were dead, my fault because I had become the mockingjay, I had in sighted a rebellion.

My old house in Seam became my Mother's apothecary shop, The Hob or black market is still there, they rebuilt the warehouse it was in, it's still abandoned though. I think they only rebuilt it because District 12 would be a foreign place without it. It doesn't really matter now though, since it was legalized we can hunt freely in the woods when we choose.

Because of force of habit, I listen to see if the fence is electrified, although now it never is. Since I didn't hear a low, electrical hum a laid down on my stomach and carefully crawled under the fence. There is a newly installed gate at the edge of town for hunters but I like entering this way better. It makes District 12 feel more like home. It reminds me of before the games. When I am in the woods I feel free, I forget the chilling smell of roses and blood, President Snow, threats, and deaths on my shoulders... well almost. I retrieve my bow and arrows and make my way toward our place. I slip through the trees and enter the clearing upon which I shared my favorite moments in District 12. I set some snares and begin to pick some greens.

I think about Gale, I miss him a lot. He was my best friend. Even though I love Peeta, and this was for the best, it still hurts when you lose your best friend; it still hurts when you break his heart. He moved to District 2. No one ever travels around the Districts. Even though were aloud it doesn't seem right, since we have been deprived of that privilege so long. So I never see him. I still miss our talks, and hunting together in the woods. These are things I can never get back, even though I want them. These are things that the rebellion has deprived me of, freedom, Gale, even hunting. The one thing I still have is Peeta.

After our wedding we moved to our little house in the Seam. We could've moved to a big place, a mansion, but I told Peeta I liked the Seam better, it reminded me of my father, and Prim.

I take out a deer and get a bagful of greens and bring it to The Hob, to trade for a bowl of grapes, a loaf of bread, and a small delicacy, a chocolate bar. I walk back to our house and open the door with a creek. Buttercup, Prim's old tom cat, is sitting in the middle of the floor rolling on his back. I hiss at him and he hisses back at me. I throw him a piece of meat and he lets me by. I hate that cat with all my heart and I know he hates me, ever since I tried to drown him, but I keep him, for Prim's sake. She would've wanted me to have him. A tear slips down my cheek and lands at the corner of my mouth. I can taste the salty tear. I heard footsteps and wiped it away quickly. I am supposed to be strong, but it's hard getting over the loss of someone you love.

Peeta ran and embraced me, kissing me on my cheeks and neck. Sometimes when I am I am out he thinks that I have left him, or have been killed by the capitol. I assure him I would never do such a thing, and that there is no capitol, but he still worries. He pulled away and I examined him. His blonde hair is sweaty and greasy, I knew he had been having bad memories, or capitol allusions, his eyes are red and puffy instead of baby blue. He has been crying.

"What's wrong honey?" I asked in a sweet voice. "Are you alright?"

"It's just the games, the finale," he replied with a sob. I slipped out of my hunting boots and hung up my Father's hunting jacket and followed him to the living room. I sat down on the couch.

"Who's left?" I asked turning the T.V. on again. Peeta looked away in disgust.

"Mayel and Una" he replied with another sob. I frowned. Why them? I wondered sadly. They were best friends, why couldn't one of them have died already so they didn't have to face each other. I tried to push the thought out of my mind that this was my fault. I watched the bloody, gory, mess, and at least three capitol mutations as Mayel died and Una rose from tribute to victor of the 76th annual Hunger Games. I wished I could go back and change my decision about having another Hunger Games with the capitol children, because this was cruel.

I let a tear slip again when all the sudden President Paylor appeared on the screen. He introduced a woman named Jadius Chan, his new wife. She stood in the background and placed her hand on his shoulder as he spoke " Hello, Districts 1 through 13 we are glad to announce, that this coming up year we will be supporting the idea of having a 77th annual Hunger Games, between the Districts, in honor of long tradition."

"WHAT?" I gasped in horror. Another Hunger Games with the District children.

The woman in the background with long blonde hair and pale skin tightened her grip on the president shoulder.

"Therefore in six months there will be another reaping, so Happy Hunger Games, and May the odd be ever in your favor."

I sat there in shock. Peeta however stood up and left the house. After a few minutes he returned holding box with strange tree carved into the side. "Katniss, do you remember this box?" I remembered it instantly. A year after Peeta and I had returned to District 12 President Paylor visited us. He gave me the box and said,

"Back in the golden age, before Panem and the Districts, this was a land called Narnia. It is said that inside the box is the horn of gentle queen Susan. Supposedly when you blow into the horn, no matter where you are, help will find you. It is said it could even call upon the Kings and Queens of old, or the great Aslan himself."

"But those are just myths." I had said matter-of-factly.

"Some believe," He had retorted, "that they aren't myths at all, but because it was so long ago people think that history couldn't be true. Whether it is or not, I want you to take this horn," he said handing it to me, "And if Panem ever returns to the way it used to be, blow into this horn, and hopefully help will come."

I had buried the horn under an oak tree near the house, thinking I would never use such a useless thing, but now it seemed like my only hope. I looked at the box now, and carefully opened it removing the ivory horn. All I could think was that I couldn't believe I was putting my faith into a fairy tale. I carefully put the horn to my lips… and blew.


	2. Prologue Part 2

**An: I do not own Hunger Games and Chronicles of Narnia. I am sorry it took so long to post this chapter. My internet kept shutting down and then I had finals! I promise to start updating more consistently. Also, sorry if you don't like this chapter but I couldn't think of the words. Since it took me a million years you post this one I am going to try and post the official chapter one by Sunday or Monday. I already have it written out I just need to type it. LOVE YALL! R &R :D **

Prologue Part 2 (Peter's Pov)

_BOOM BAM BOOM BAM!_

"LUCY! ARE YOU OKAY?" I called standing up quickly from my velvet chair in the study. I set down the book I had been reading. It was a book about knights and battles against dragons. It reminded me of Narnia. Susan who was sitting across from me looked up from her dictionary, which she was using to study up for school. I had told her it was summer, but she intended on reading it anyway. Edmund stared out the window at the heavy rain complaining about how it was summer and it shouldn't be raining, finally, I had told him to shut up.

After I didn't hear a response from Lucy, I got up and headed toward the staircase where I had heard the thump. Susan followed me leaving Edmund behind, who was still grumbling under his breath like a child.

"Lu?" I said again. This worried me; Lucy wasn't one to play jokes like this. She could really be hurt. I found the staircase and at the bottom sat Lucy.

"LUCY!" Susan and I exclaimed at the same time. Lucy looked up at us; her face was pale as snow, except for her ruby red lips, and hazel eyes. "Lucy is you alright?" I asked taking her hand in mine and helping her up.

"Yeah, I am alright, it's just…" she didn't look right, she looked like she was about to explode with excitement and despair at the same time.

"What is it Lu?" Susan asked. There was a pause, Lucy looked up to the top of the staircase then back at us, she shuffled her feet and then placed her hand on the railing near the stairs. The way she looked at us, her eyes, looked younger like a child, like she was ten again. The way she looked when had returned from the wardrobe, the first time.

"Well, when I fell, it felt like… like, something tugged me." She said questioningly.

"Tugged you?" I asked with hesitation.

"Yes, it felt like… like… like magic. Like the way it felt when we went Narnia to help Caspian."I looked at her like she was crazy. It was it was three years since her last trip to Narnia and for Susan and me it was four.

"That's impossible. Aslan said we'd never come back." I said and looked at Susan. She was smiling, laugh in fact at the mere idea.

"Oh Lucy," She said still chuckling. "Going on with that old game we used to play. It wasn't real Lu. There's no such thing as…"

"NO!" Lucy interrupted with a yell. Anger flashed on Lucy's face and I could my own cheeks burning. She was making fun of Lucy, of me, of Narnia. I knew she had felt it was childish but still shouldn't have laughed. I was surprised Susan had dared say this to Lucy. I had known she had grown apart from Narnia in a way, but tell Lucy, of all people, (for she discovered it, and was closest to it and its people) that it wasn't real, that was cruel "Su, it was real. Lately you have pretending it isn't because you think it's childish or something. It's not! You were a queen of Narnia. You can deny…"

This time Susan interrupted, "THAT'S ENOUGH LU!" she yelled. Before I even had a chance to respond Susan flew backwards and landed on her tail bone, she let out a soft cry of pain then her face changed and she grew as pale as Lucy.

"Something," she said, almost scared. "Pulled my hair, it was like…" her voice trailed off.

Lucy looked into her eyes at her and smirked "It was magic! I told you!" Susan scowled.

All the sudden I was pulled forward and landed face first onto the ground, I rolled onto my back, and my nose was bleeding. "Ouch!" I exclaimed. Then I gasped. "It is like magic." I whispered.

Edmund came bounding into the room toward us. "What's happening?" Edmund said and as he did he flew forward summer salting three times until he hit the wall. "Ah…"

"Edmund!" we all cried as he lay sprawled out on the floor.

"Magic?" Edmund said fascinated.

"Ed, do you think…" Lucy said fumbling her words, "that Aslan…"

"Lucy I am positive, this is magic, and this is Narnia." Lucy squealed with delight.

"Here take my hand. We don't want to get separated." I said taking Lucy's hand, then Susan's and together they grabbed Edmund's. Light flashed into a colorful rainbow and the room disappeared.

All the sudden Susan began to lose her grip on Edmund and he slipped through her fingers. He let out a scream, followed by one from Lucy who wasn't strong enough to keep her hold on him, either.

"ED!" I cried but it was too late, Lucy had lost her hold, and Edmund disappeared into the light.

"ED!" Lucy cried. She loosened her grip on my hand.

"LUCY! NO!" I screamed. She looked back at me with her eyes tearing up; she closed them letting one tear slip.

"We can't let him go on alone." She said releasing my hand and disappearing into the light.

I looked at Susan. She was all I had left. She looked at me filled with fright. I was losing her I could feel it. "SUSAN," I cried, as I lost her in the light.


	3. P1 Training Ch1 Done For Susan's Pov

**AN: Hey guys, I just wanted to let you know that P1 stands for Part 1, and Ch. Stands for chapter, there will be 3 parts to this story, so be on the lookout. In this chapter I am going to mention something I call, "the doorway to the air" in case you don't understand what that means, it means, that place right when you're about to burst out of the water and into the air. Thank you for all the support on this story, I hope you like this chapter! Please R &R.**

My eyes shot open. I screamed as loud as I could, letting my lungs burst. "PETER!" I gasped, as the strange foreign name came to my lips instantly. I breathed heavily, it's a dream. It was only a dream.

Wailt ran into my room and wrapped his arms around me. "It's alright Su." He said he pulled me close to him. "It was only a dream." I smiled lightly, forgetting my dream for a moment to contemplate, Peter.

I didn't know a Peter, or at least I didn't remember knowing one. I shuttered remembering when Wailt found me. Six months ago, Wailt found me in the ocean; he had been down by the docks collecting fish, when he saw something among the rocks. He climbed over and found me, unconscious, my body and blood swirling in the water around the rocks. He had jumped into the ocean, set me on his back, and carefully dragged me up to the shore of District 4. I would've drowned if he hadn't found me there.

Once I had awakened from unconsciousness, he asked me where I had come from and how I had gotten there, but I couldn't answer. I couldn't remember. All I could remember was that my name was Susan, and that I was 17 years old.

Ever since the day he had found me, he took me in to live with him and his mother. Almost every night I would wake up screaming because of another haunting dream, although tonight's was the worst of them all. I had the reaping to thank for that.

In my chilling nightmare, I had dreamt that I was in another land, and had two brothers and one sister, and that we had been separated, then there was a giant mass of light, when it dimmed, it revealed a woman, holding a wand in one hand, she began to cough, and something began to come out of her mouth, it was a serpent. The serpent was green as the sea, hissing and snarling, the woman seemed delighted, instead of frightened as expected. The serpent fully out of her mouth now, waited for instructions from the strange woman, she held up her wand and it began to glow. My brothers and sister began to run toward me, "SUSAN! RUN!" they cried but I couldn't move.

"KILL HER!" screamed the woman, and the serpent wrapped itself around my ankles all the way to my chest, I gasped for breath, believing that I was done for.

All the sudden I heard a loud earsplitting roar, of a lion, the woman and the serpent turned to dust. I turned around with one glimpse of the lion's face and ran in the opposite direction off a cliff into a body of water and couldn't breathe. It felt so real, maybe it was because it was reaping day but I couldn't get the face of the lion out of my mind, he looked so fierce and angry, but yet he had a kind face as well.

I pulled away from Wailt and swung my legs off the bed and stood up.

"Are you going to be okay," Wailt asked sweetly, standing up beside me.

"Yah, I'm alright." I lied. I quietly headed to the bathroom. I picked up a hair brush and carefully brushed through my long black hair. I put on my slightly damp suit and left the bathroom.

Wailt looked at me surprised," swimming again?" he asked with a chuckle.

"Of course!" I cried. Surprisingly, even though I had almost drowned, I was a natural swimmer, and it was the only way I could ever relieve any stress.

He smiled lightly at me for a moment, "make sure your back for the reaping," he said, "It is you first after all." I scowled.

We both knew very well it couldn't have been my first reaping, since I was in fact 17, and I had to have gone through it at least once, but I couldn't remember so it was a passing joke, one I wasn't fond of, for he made me sound so young and immature.

I walked out of the house until I reached the spot. Slowly, I kicked off my shoes. I stood looking at the water from the pier, it looked glassy blue, and the waves were small cracks. The sidewalk felt rough and hard, even sort of prickly, in comparison to the sand, which to me feels like I am walking on sugar. Amazed, I looked at the sapphire blue thing before me. I was roasting like a chicken as the sun beat down on me, cooking me like an oven. I readied myself for the events to follow, then, I bolted. Faster than a car, faster than a train, faster than a rocket, I ran.

My toes were the first things touched by the silky blue. A sharp coldness rippled through my veins, chilling me to the bone. After my toes, the rest of me followed, and as soon as I'm in, the coldness wrapped around me, like a giant hand pulling me down deeper. Bubbles floated up around me and tickled my skin. I blew out of my mouth and shot down deeper; I shut my eyes as well, taking in the moment. All the sudden they shot open as I hit the ground, and I kicked off pushing my arms in front of me, moving my body like a mermaid.

Then there it was the doorway to the air. Even with blurred vision I can see everything beyond the door; the houses, the people, everything. A bluish tint is placed on the world. These few seconds make up my favorite place, a place that makes me forget my dreams and takes away my fears of what is to come, the only place I can be me.

So I took one more look and burst through the door drinking the sweet air by the bucketful, to sooth my burning lungs. My hair sleeked down my back like wet silk, and is now blacker than coal. I smile coolly and duck under again, cutting through the water like a knife, swimming farther and farther away from my worries.

I swam for hours on end, the fish danced around me, as the sun beat down on me leaving me tanned and my cheeks slightly burned.

All the sudden after I had ducked my head under the water yet again, I saw something glimmering in the sand. I came up and gasped in air then dove for the strange thing; I reached my hand toward it and grabbed the strange object. I swam back to the surface and examined it. It was a bracelet, silver chained and jeweled with pearls. A smiled crept on my face, what a beauty it was. It seemed familiar, like I had seen it before, I felt as though it was something of importance, I felt like I was just about onto where I had seen it before, when…

_Dong! Dong! Dong!_

The town square clock brought me out of my thoughts. It was noon. I thought, about to dive again when it hit me. It was noon! The thought of the time now fluttered in my mind, and the reaping was at 12:30!

I thrust the bracelet on my wrist and quickly swam back to the shore; I dried off, slipped into my shoes, and ran to the house to get changed. Wailt stood in the living room wearing a fancy suit and tie. "Susan, where have you been? The reaping is going to start in fifteen minutes!"

"I am sorry, I didn't see the time." I said apologetically, reaching for the dress that Mum had left on the table. I looked in the mirror. "My hair!" I gasped; it was soaking wet and winging out in all directions.

Mum walked in and gasped as well, she ran into the bathroom and came back with some emerald clips. "Here," Mum said as she pulled the sides back and clipped them into place. When I looked in the mirror there was no trace of the wings. "Thanks Mum." I said with a smile. Then I quickly gave her a kiss on the cheek.

Wailt took my hand in his and quickly led me down to the town square. We stood in line until we had our fingers pricked and we were identified. We were shuffled through the crowd till we were separated into lines of boys and girls; I was shuffled into a crowd of seventeen year olds. I looked around finding Wailt in the crowd. I kept my eyes trained on him for some time. He was a year older than me and a handsome boy, although not my type, with his light blonde hair and blue eyes. He was strong and popular and all the girls wanted him, except me. I would've wanted him too I'm sure, if it weren't for, I stopped the thought, I was surprised at how silly I was being, I was about to say I didn't like him cause of a dream. It couldn't have been that I thought. Even though I knew in my heart I was lying to myself, I would never admit it.

The only good dreams I ever had were about a boy, his name was Caspian. He had dark hair and olive skin; he was charming and sweet, with light blue eyes, and an ever-lasting smile.

A strange voice came over the loud speaker "Hello, hello, happy hunger games." I shook myself out of my thoughts and looked up to see Myrim, she was from the Capitol, and her job was to escort the tributes till the hunger games began. She also had to read off the names of the boy and girl, who would participate each year. My stomach fluttered, even though my name was only in the reaping six times, and there were at least a hundred girls my age in the square, not counting the ones who were younger and older, making the odds in my favor, I was still worried because somewhere deep inside myself I knew it had to be me.

She began the long dull history of Panem and ended with "let the odds be ever in your favor" I looked at Wailt who smiled and mouthed "you'll be fine" I smiled back, relief filled my face, he was right, it wouldn't be me.

Myrim reached her pale dainty hand into the girl's ball, and placed the other on her teal wig, which she had worn just for the occasion of coming to the fishing district, and pulled out a name.

"Daphile S..." all the sudden she dropped the paper back into the ball, "whoopsy." she laughed and reached in to pull it back out."Okay Daphile, "she said unrolling the paper. She carefully unraveled it and said "oh excuse me, I mean Susan," she said looking into the crowd. "Quinn." I looked at Wailt, for the first time ever since I had met him, I wished he hadn't found me, wishing it wasn't true, but it was, I wished I hadn't adopted, and had a different last name, but I didn't, I was Susan Quinn, and now I knew, I was done for.


	4. Chapter 2 Turkish delight Edmund's pov

**AN: Hi guys, I am so sorry I haven't updated in a while, I know I promised to updated more frequently and I didn't, my Internet is acting weird and will only let me access Microsoft word, but not the actual Internet. (I have a crappy computer and I need a new one,) and my mom always hogs our laptop so it was hard to post. Plus I haven't had much free time because I do Community Theater after school, and I just finished The Wizard of Oz! Now I have a ton of my free time and I will devote it to this, I am already almost done with chapter three, (I bet you can guess who it's about after reading this)sorry if there is any grammatical errors i wanted to post this and i didn't read it over. I hope you like it, I always loved this character(you'll have to read to find who it is) and I hope I did well capturing there voice, thank you for all the reviews**, **and thanks for waiting so long, anyway I will stop rambling, on with chapter two**!

I heard the howling dog barks and I quickly turned over to see my supply bag completely shredded up into nothing, my food gone along with all my supplies. "Damn it! " I said. Everything I had, gone. "Of course it would happen today," I mumbled standing up; if I had only had some sense last night and tied the sack into a tree this wouldn't have happened.  
I rummaged through the shreds to see if anything had survived, but alas nothing did. I carefully headed up the alleyway, behind the shops looking through the garbage's for anything to calm my uneasy stomach, but there wasn't a scrap to be found. I walked into town square and sat down with my back against the wall and put my hat out so that people could drop their spare change into it.  
Here in District 8 it was uncommon for beggars to line the streets because most people had a good income, not rich, but an average income. I was different, I was left abandoned in a field in District 8 a few months ago, leaving me with no memory of where I had come from, only my name, Edmund, and that I was fifteen. Ever since then, I was fending for myself, no one took me in because I was supposedly old enough to live on my own, at least by District 8's standards. I know that's a bunch of bull, the only reason that I am left outside in the cold is because the orphanage is over populated, surprisingly even though not many are dying from starvation here in District 8 many of us are dying, mostly from disease, leaving many children orphaned.  
The mayor of District 8 is the most idiotic man I have ever seen. He is afraid of everything, even his own shadow. He outlawed over the counter drugs because he was afraid of over dosage, so he said screw the sick people and outlawed them. I am almost positive every citizen in District 8, besides me, is extremely stupid, and afraid of everything. I mean seriously, how much can you possibly be afraid of in a District that makes fabric? Trust me more than you think. The District has outlawed so many things because of their irrational fear, that there is barley anything that is legal. I wouldn't be surprised if me sitting with my hat on the curb is legal, but I guess I'll have to find out.  
I pulled out my pipes and began a tune; it was light and happy, intertwining with sadness and despair, perfect for reaping day. Evangeline, a pretty girl with long red hair, came over and sat down beside me, listening to the soft tune. She gave me a smile and began to sing. Her voice was sweet as a hot cinnamon rolls out of the oven. Within two minutes a giant crowd gathered around us to listen.  
"We are all alone  
All on our own  
We are silenced of our freedom  
Let us come together  
Fighting for our home  
We can do this if were all together  
Fight  
For what's right  
Don't ever let go  
This is our time  
Our time to fight  
Against the ice of the other side  
With fire  
And let there be a revolution  
Against  
Her…"  
I pulled the pipes away from my lips as a distant and unpleasant memory began to appear. Clapping filled the streets with a mass of thumps; my can was full after only a few minutes. "Thanks," I whispered.  
"No problem, I only sang the truth, King Edmund," I looked at her puzzled, I wasn't a King not even near wealthy, she sensed my confusion and smiled, "Whether you are rich or not it doesn't matter, it is your nobility and bravery that makes you a true King. I believe, that one day you will change the world." She smiled and winked, she carefully stood up and wandered down the street, I watched her until she was out of sight. Me, I thought, change the world, never going to happen.  
I stood up walked toward our market to buy breakfast; I sloshed through the snow until I reached the small entrance only to find a closed sign on it. "CLOSED FOR THE REAPING" I shuttered, I had forgotten about the reaping for a moment. I shook off the thought that the reaping was in a half hour and decided to go look for food somewhere else.  
After hopelessly wandering around for a half hour and still finding nothing, I began toward town square along with everyone else. I felt like a mouse in a room of cats, everyone looked at me like I was nothing, the girls quickly hurried away afraid I might contain some disease, and the boys began to go on how I smell like a stray dog and how they don't want to stand too close.  
A particular boy Nick Lutherbean hated me the most, and I hated him. He stood there with a grin on his face, he was the richest boy in District 8and he always looked for anyone who he could pick on that was poorer then him, and especially if they were tall, I wasn't too tall, actually, shorter than most boys my age, but he would make do. Nick had this disease that dwarves him, it wouldn't have been so bad if he wasn't named after a famous legendary dwarf named Nikabrik, it made him hysterical, but because he would kill you if you even mentioned it, no one did. One of my favorite pass times was watching his face turn bright red and his friends snicker when I would call him by his full name.  
"Hello Edmund," he said and I knew there was going to be trouble, but I welcomed him openly.  
"Nikabrik," I said with a grin as he turned tomato read, it was even worse today, sincenot only his friends, but almost everyone in our year could hear us.  
"Heard your bag was torn up by a dog of mine, to bad." the grin quickly turned into a scowl, I should've known, he was the only one rich enough to have a dog, I had assumed it was stray.  
"Well it was only a SMALL amount; I have a ton of money and food hidden elsewhere." I lied, emphasizing the word small, just to get on his nerves.  
He clenched his fists at his sides, he wanted to fight but he was waiting for me to deliver the first blow. "Oh, good at least you won't go starving," he said scanning my face, I made it emotionless, I wasn't going to let him have the satisfaction of seeing me get angry, "so where's your new girlfriend Evangeline? Shouldn't she be here by now?" I scanned the crowd and he was right, she wasn't anywhere to be found. "Maybe she got held up." He smirked.  
"What did you do to her? And she is not my girlfriend, I barley know her." I said much more angrily than I tried to.  
"I don't know, why don't you ask the Peacekeepers, they heard your little, song, in town today and weren't very happy, I saw them grab her, you're probably next, you will probably be an Avox in a few days, that'll put you in your place."  
"And what place might that be?" I asked, I hoped he was lying; I didn't want Evangeline to get hurt.  
"A good for nothing low life, that no one cares about, and belongs as a servant in someone's house, you will never make anything of yourself, and you will always be, scum." The words stung like the stings of a bee but I wasn't going to let him get the last word, especially not those last words.  
"Well I am better then you, at least I am not only followed around because my daddy's money bought of all my friends. No one would ever hang out with a pig like you unless they were paid. But you already got what you deserved, because you belittle others you will remain the size of a pea for the rest of your life."  
His friends didn't disagree, because we all knew it was true, even Nick. The look on his face made me feel guilty instantly; I hadn't meant to make him feel that bad. He looked to his friends for reassurance in their faces, but there was none. He looked like he was going to cry. I instantly wanted to apologize, but in a way, I knew that would make it worse, because then everyone would notice how much the words hurt and that would embarrass him.  
So instead we stood there in silence, for about a minute and then, he socked me in the face. All my guilt was gone. I felt my lower lip and blood trickled down my cheek, and stained my fingers. "You son of a…" I began and then he socked me again, this time hitting my cheek. I socked his face, and he looked surprised for only a split second and then he tackled me to the ground.  
After three minutes the Peacekeepers pulled us off each other and took us to the back of the crowd. I could hear Trivance; the man from the capitol who comes to District 8 every year, to read put the names of the boy and girl who are going to participate in the hunger games.  
He reached his scrawny wrinkled hand into the girls bowl, I could hear the peacekeeper lecturing us but I wanted to see who would get picked.  
" Amelix Ramera" I knew her she was a very popular girl in our school, she usually wore contacts, but today however, she had her glasses on, she had silky red hair, it was straight and today put into pigtails, she was in my year but we had never spoken more than two words, she was dainty like a flower and I knew she wouldn't last more than two seconds in the arena. It was sad seeing her go, I wished I could've said goodbye or something, but it was too late now. Trivance headed over to the boys names, he quickly pulled out the name.  
"Edmund Rugmen" I shut my eyes and forced a smile for the cameras. Secretly feared what was to come, but I didn't dare show it. "It's me," I said to the Peacekeeper and shakily head toward the podium, masking my emotions of pure fright into excitement. I shut my eyes for a moment, trying to block out all the thoughts of what was to come. I heard a small clap behind me and turned to see Nick.  
"Finally he gets exactly what he deserves, a true honor." I knew he didn't mean it that way, I knew he meant that I am getting exactly what I deserve, death. More faint claps came from behind me. "Exactly what he deserves." More people began to say, what was wrong with them, I hadn't done anyone any harm, except for Nick, but I knew they were all overjoyed, some worthless bum can go to the Hunger Games, and no one cares about him, and the only person that might have, probably has been turned into an Avox.  
I can feel the drumbeat my heart is producing as if it was the rhythm to my sad tale, I reached for the railing and carefully walked up the stairs and stepped onto the podium. The world began to spin and my legs crumbled beneath me, as I fell to the floor a wave of gasps were let out across the crowd.  
My stomach churned and I felt nauseas, I began to shake uncontrollably and my heart beat fast. My breath shortened, as invisible hands wrapped themselves around my throat suffocating me. I opened my mouth but no words would form.  
"He is probably passing out cause of his stench," I heard Nick say and a few laughs passed over the crowd.  
Amelix yelled at him, "Oh stop being such a beast, he doesn't deserve it, just as much as you don't, just shut up." This was the second kindness shown toward me today. After all the hate that was directed at me, I was glad at least someone was being kind. Right then my vision began to blur and I was left unconscious.  
I woke up lying on an uncomfortable table. A doctor saw my eyes flicker open and smiled. "You're awake." He said in a low raspy voice. "It seems you had a panic attack, too bad, you had to miss saying goodbye to your family, since you were out for a day."  
What did it matter, I didn't have a family, no one cared about me ever since I woke up in a field in District 8, with no memory whatsoever of anything, except my name and age, and probably no one cared about me before then either, seeing as I was abandoned there. I was a nobody, I was all alone in this world and it didn't matter if I died in the hunger games, because whether I died there or in District 8 I would still die as someone with no purpose except existing, I would die as just a body sack without a soul, I would die unloved and uncared for, I would die alone. At least the games would end me quicker.  
I swung my legs over the edge of the table. "Whatever, can I go now?" I asked sharply.  
"Of course." The doctor said, reaching for a small paper bag on the counter. "Here" he said handing it to me, "someone brought this to me and said to give it to you when you woke up, they said, to say it was from a friend." I jumped off the table examining the sack. "Your room is to the left, two doors down."  
I left the room following the instructions. When I came to my door I carefully opened it and walked in. It was the largest room I had ever been in. I walked to the bathroom and turned the shower water on hot throwing the sack and my clothes on the bed.  
I never get hot water in District 8, in fact, I rarely ever took showers because I was a beggar, but now because I was I tribute in the hunger games, it didn't really matter what I did because the capitol would pay for it all.  
If I really wanted to I could run around the capitol stripping down to my knickers, actually I could take the knickers off as well, and they would make it into the most amazing thing on the Telly.  
News reporters would say "Edmund Rugmen, from district 8 strips down for the starving children. Capitol people are so idiotic it's hysterical. In fact I think some did that in the capitol once.  
I stepped into the shower and let all my fears and troubles roll off my back and down the drain, once I was clean (for the first time as far back as I can remember) I changed into a light green shirt and brown pants. I laid down on the wide bed feeling fully comforted for the first time since I woke up and not completely frightened.  
But that only lasted a mere three seconds, on account of the hunger games and that I was going to be participating. I heard a loud clank and sat up and looked around. The paper bag had fallen onto the wood floor of the room. What's in there? I wondered, it had to be made of metal, I guessed, on account of the sound.  
I reached over and picked up the bag from the floor. I opened it and pulled out a small box made of sliver colored metal, flowers were carved along the edges, it looked ancient, more than 100 years old, I stroked my fingers along the edges of the box, and the smooth metal against the tips of my fingers gave me familiar chills that I couldn't place.  
I touched the latch, carefully unhooked it and opened the box, inside was something I couldn't see for it was wrapped in tissue paper, but the smell was of sweets. Placed on top was a small envelope. I took it in my hands and tore it open. Inside were two things, a note and a necklace. The necklace had a silver chain with I charm on the end, which was a circle and a wolf howling at the moon was carved inside the circle. I put it around my neck and reached for the note inside. The note said:  
"Dearest Edmund,  
Here is a treat from an old friend, I have missed you dearly my King, and maybe we will see each other in the near future. Enjoy your treat.  
Jadis"

I shuttered at the name, who was Jadis? I didn't remember ever meeting a Jadis before, with her name the thought of snow and despair came to mind. I shook myself.  
"Oh, stop it Ed." I said aloud to myself. "How evil could she be? She was kind enough to give you a gift and all." I pushed the fear out of my mind and tore at the tissue paper to find my favorite treat waiting inside. "Turkish Delight!" I cried, shoving a piece in my mouth savoring the sweet taste. I took another piece of the sugar coated sweet and plopped it in my mouth, the soft jelly filling wrapped itself around my tongue tickling my taste buds with the fruity sugary taste. After five minutes I had finished off the box and I stared at it wishing for more.  
Finally, I pulled away from it when I heard knocking on the door. I carefully closed the lid and looked at the clock, 7:30pm? How long had I been sitting there, I thought hesitantly taking the door knob in my hand, twisting, and swinging the door open.  
It was Amelix. "um... Edmund,"  
She said pointing to her lips, what's she going on about? Then an answer came, "okay, I guess I can kiss you." the wrong one. I leaned toward her to kiss her and she put her arms in front of her face  
"Ew… No… I mean you've got something right here." She said pointing again, my face turned beat red from embarrassment, I walked back into the room and looked in the looking glass.  
"Oh bother." I said quickly wiping my face and heading back toward the door. Amelix smiled,  
"I came to tell you they are replaying the reapings, if you want to see the competition." She turned around giving without giving me the least bit of attention after that, and walked down the hall.  
I went back in my room and put the box under my bed and tucked the necklace in my shirt and then headed down the hall. It took me ages to find the viewing room, but then again it didn't matter much since I would be meeting them all tomorrow morning.  
When I reached the viewing room they had just showed District 12 and they were moving onto 13. I had missed it all. Oh well, I thought taking a seat on the couch, I had been hoping to see myself, but I was sort of glad I hadn't. I didn't want to see myself have a panic attack.  
I heard a lady come on the loud speaker for District 13 after picking a name. "Molly Amule." She read and gasps went through the crowd. A young girl, about my age, escorted by an elderly woman came up to the podium. The girl trembled in fear, the woman began to move her hands in an odd fashion and the girl began to calm down, it all became clear, she was deaf, the hand movements were sign language.  
I sighed sadly. "Easy kill" I muttered. The capitol woman pulled the boys name out of the ball, I got up and left the room, I didn't want to know, to know there was a deaf girl was already sad enough.  
I found myself in my room wishing I could die. Suddenly I found myself thinking about Turkish delight, instead of its glorious taste, I tasted iron, but it was different, a distinct taste... blood. I swallowed but that didn't do me any good, the taste of blood filled my mouth with the scratchy iron taste.  
I sat awake for a while until I found myself reaching for my necklace, I wrapped my fingers around the wolf charm and it made me feel comforted, the blood taste gone, I shut my eyes and fell asleep clenching the charm as hard as I could between my fingers.


	5. Chapter 3 Luckiest girl in the world

Chapter 3 Luckiest girl in the world

"Lucy, Lucy, where are you? Lucy... Hope your not afraid of the dark."  
"Ah..." I screamed and ran for the door. I opened it letting the sunlight shine in on the small room. Mushc fell on the hay pile laughing like a loon on caffeine.  
"You should've seen your face, ah..." he said, mimicking my expression, continuing to laugh.  
"It's called hide and seek, not hide and scare the pee out of me." I said sourly. He continued to laugh and I stuck my tongue out playfully and lightly slapped him arm.  
"If you are so scared of the dark why did you hide in the supply closet?" he asked catching his breath.  
"I didn't fully close the door," I smiled and then added. "Only a fool would shut oneself up in a supply closet." Mushc frowned at me, but my happy expression made it impossible to stay mad.  
"LUCY!" called a girl from in the house. I frowned at the voice.  
"What could she possibly want now?" I said annoyed. I usually was never annoyed, but the owner of that voice always got on my nerves.  
"How should I know, she's you're her sister and all." I rolled my eyes smiling at his joke. We weren't sisters, not even close. I was her maid, nothing else.  
"LUCY!" she called again, furiously.  
"You better go; I will wait till you get back." Mushc said still chuckling.  
"No you won't." I said pushing him toward the door of the barn. "Today is reaping day! I have to get ready."  
"If you even have time." Mushc laughed. He was right I had chores to do. I ran toward the house as fast as my legs would carry me and I wrapped my knuckles against the wood door.  
"Enter!" the girl said in prissy voice, and I walked into the room.  
"You called." I said annoyed, waiting to see what she intended me to do today.  
"Yes I did, I need you to go to town and buy me a gown for the reaping." She said snobby as a pampered princess, which she pretty much was. She handed me five gold coins. "There is one at _Princess Gowns for Peasants_ that's waiting for me, just say, 'pick up for Anne Featherstone' and they'll know which one."  
"Got it." I said putting the coins in my pocket.

As I left the room I rammed right into Mr. Featherstone, Anne's father. I thought back to when he found me in the pigsty. A couple months ago I had woken up in his pigsty with no memory of how I got there, or anything for that matter, except my name, Lucy, and my age 14. Mr. Featherstone had taken me in after that as Anne's new maid, since she had fired the last one, and it became my new home. Mr. Featherstone was a kind and jolly fellow, who treated me more like a daughter than a maid, he always bought me presents when he would leave for town, and paid me a little more than the other servants, and since I didn't have a last name I adopted his. He was truly like a second father. I told him he didn't even have to pay me, and that I would work for free gladly because I loved him so much, but that wouldn't do. He was literally the kindest man I had ever met.

One of the reasons why he liked me so much I think is because we both shared similar interests. We both loved to sing and dance, farm, horseback ride, and my favorite, cattle roping. I always had a knack for it, I could rope any object no matter how fast it was going.

That time, when I practiced roping, was when Mr. Featherstone and I had become thick as thieves, because unlike his real daughter, Anne, I didn't mind getting down and dirty in the mud. I remember one time, Mushc pushed Anne and she fell into a giant mud puddle. She began crying and blubbering, and acting like it was acid instead of mud.

Almost every day around 5:00pm Mr. Featherstone and I would rope cattle.

"Sorry," I said sweetly. "We still on for roping tonight?" I asked.

"Of course" he replied with a grin. "Is Anne working you to hard?" he asked checking up on her.

"No of course not, I can handle anything she throws at me. I am about to go to town to pick up her gown for the reaping, can I take Lightning Bolt?" I asked, knowing he was the fastest horse we had, and I had to be back in time to finish getting Anne ready.

"Sure, I won't need him. Here take this," he said handing me five gold coins. "Make you look nice." he said generously.

"Thank you." I said surprised at the sum. It was more than I had ever been able to keep before, let alone spend on one measly gown.

I rushed to the stables, saddled Lightning Bolt, and rode him into town with the change jingling in my pocket. I headed into _Princess Gowns for Peasants _and got Anne's gown, it was white and lacy, with real gold thread on the edges.

I began to rummage through the gowns, looking for one to suit me, when I saw one that was perfect. It was on the window display and exactly my size. It was mint green with short puffed sleeves, it had light purple, glittery, and swirls around the edges of the sleeves and neck line, and it had a poofed out skirt with white lace at the bottom. Behind it, and around the waist was a large ribbon, petal pink. The dress was stunning. I tried it on and felt like a princess. I took it off and headed toward the counter about to buy it, when some caught my eye.

I looked out the window and saw a little four year old girl and her mama standing outside the door of a toy shop, which was right across the street. I could see the little girl was upset, but I couldn't figure out why. They walked across the street and into _Princess Gowns for Peasants_ and I could hear the girl crying, "Mom, please let me have the pretty box. I won't ask for anything for Christmas, or my birthday until I'm ten."

"I am sorry my little darling, but it is much to expensive for us to buy just yet, I can buy you a red ball today if you would like it, right after we get our Mistress's dress."

I stepped out of line and hung the dress up for a moment. I walked out the door of the shop and toward the toy shop. As soon as I got to the window I knew what the girl wanted. It was an extraordinary music box, with a ballerina inside, and pretty rose carved on the outside. I could see the tag, it was five gold coins. I smiled happily at the sum. I turned around and took one last look at the pretty dress I had wanted so badly, and then went into the toy store and bought the music box.

When I entered _Princess Gowns for Peasants_ I was glad to see the child and her mother still there, I walked over to them and said in a merry voice, "Hi, I am Lucy. I was walking by when I over heard that this little girl wanted a pretty box, I am close friends with Father Christmas and I asked him if he could help out, since you couldn't buy it, and he wanted me to give you this," I said handing the bag to the little girl, "as an early Christmas present."

The little girl reached inside the bag and pulled out the music box. She was over-joyed. "Thank you. It's exactly what I wanted." the little girl said hugging me.

"Thank you so much. How can I ever repay you?" her mother asked pulling out her wallet.

"Oh no," I said with a smile. "Her happiness is all I need, Merry Christmas, and Happy New Year." I said with a happy heart. I didn't need a silly dress to feel special, I felt special enough having given to the girl everything she had wanted. I left the store full of contentment and as I rode home I was happier than I had ever felt in a long time.

When I had arrived at home Anne changed into her dress and I helped her curl her hair, when we were finished I was amazed at how pretty one could look. Her luscious brown hair and light blue eyes reflected her beauty. Her pretty white dress emphasized her extravagant features, like her ruby red mouth and fair skin. I envied her beauty, I always had.

I turned and faced the looking glass, and looked at my plain features. My long wavy brown hair and tanned skin, skinny, boney, and plain green eyes. I was just a plain girl, as I always had been and always would be. I will probably never get married because I am ugly, I thought, mistaking average for ugly instantly. Anne who could sense my uneasy mood said, "Here Lu, have my dress from last year." she handed me a pale blue gown, made of silk. It had woven flowers on the sides and it was just as extravagant as Anne's new dress. I took the dress and thanked her dearly, for I knew that this was as close to sisterly love as we would ever get.

I put the dress on and let my hair remain down in its soft waves. I left my room and went outside to find a horse drawn carriage that would take Anne, Mushc, (the stable boy) and I to the reaping along with Anne's parents.

We sat in the carriage the snow began to fall lightly in the air. I looked to my right and stared at the trees, that seemed to go on forever in all directions. All the sudden the was a flicker of gold. I shook myself, you probably just worried because of the reaping, I assured myself. And then it was there again. Only this time I could make out a body of some kind of animal. It disappeared again, only to reappear, this time it ran fully out from the cover of the trees. It gold fur and catlike structure gave it a friendly affect, but the size of its claws, and the sharpness of its teeth, told otherwise. It was a lion.

The horses seemed spooked and sped on down the path. I let out a loud scream, and the horses increased their pace. I trembled in fear, trying speak but my words fumbled out in incomprehensible slurs. No one seemed to notice the lion, they focused on me, as I shook with fright. The lion then turned to me. Its golden eyes reflected an old wise soul. It seemed familiar. It then opened its mouth and let out a loud roar. The roar pierced my ears. It erupted in a loud, earth rumbling sound, and then silence. Finally I turned to the others regaining speech. "LION!" I cried, pointing to my right. I gazed wild-eyed. It was gone.

The rest of the ride, no one spoke, except me. "I swear it was there, only a moment ago." But my pleas for someone to believe me were answered with silence.

I headed toward the other fourteen years old, having my finger pricked and stood amongst the shuffling crowd trying to recollect what had just happened. I nearly jumped out of my skin when a voice went over the loudspeaker.

"Hello Citizens of District 10," said Gunter, a Capitol droid who came to read the names of the tributes each year. He looked out at all of us and began to speak, but I zoned off on the hand that sat against his side. That wrinkly, dry hand, held all of our futures in it. That hand would choose which one of us would be dead in a matter of weeks. That hand would tell us who was safe and who wasn't.

He reached into the girl's ball, placing his hand deep inside the bowl and pulled out the first name. "Anne Featherstone," he read. My eyes flicked over to Anne, her lip was quivering. After two steps she was balling and so were her parents.

"I don't want to go!" She yelled like a three year old child, the peacekeepers grabbed her dainty arms and dragged her to the podium. No, I thought, not Anne. Anyone in this entire District, even a seventy-three year old, could have a better chance than Anne. Anne who was afraid of the slightest amount of mud. Anne who had been waited on hand and foot all her life, who barley knew how to tie her own shoes, let alone lift a sword. Anne who fainted only last week after she had a paper cut. She had no chance, whatsoever, of making it back. Plus, everyone loved her, even if she was snot; she was generous like her father, and gorgeous like her mother.

Why couldn't it have been me, who no one cared for because I had only been found three months ago? A lump forged in my throat as they asked for volunteers. Don't do it Lu! I thought to myself. It's a death wish; you don't really want to die for her, do you?

"I volunteer." A girl said in the crowd, I looked around for the voices owner. Everyone was staring in my direction, it had been me. God damn it, Lu! I heard a voice in my head say, but it wasn't my own, I had never met who that voice belonged to, what did you get yourself into?

I walked up to the stage and Anne stepped down still blubbering, "What's your name?" Gunter asked putting the microphone to my lips.

"Lucy, Lucy Featherstone." I said holding back my tears of regret.

"And now for boys..." he said reaching into the boys names, "Banter Willis," he said.

I knew Banter, he was a year older than me and he was strong. He had blonde hair and brown eyes. He was the tallest boy I had ever seen, and he was also one of the cutest, although I knew I wouldn't attract him since I wasn't pretty at all.

We shook hands and I looked out at the people of District 10, I found the little girl that I had given the music box to earlier, she was crying, and so was her mother.

All the sudden I heard Mushc scream. "You can do it Lucy, win it for District 10, and win it for me, for all of us. Goodness knows you deserve it, after saving Anne." The crowd was silent for a second until Mushc stood up and began to clap and chant, "Lucy, Lucy, Lucy!" then Mr. Featherstone joined him, and then Anne, and the girl and her mom, and then the whole crowd was cheering for me.

The little girl rushed up and grabbed the microphone out of Gunter's hand and for a split second everyone was silent. "When I grow up I want to be just like Lucy," she said.

I was flattered I picked her up in my arms and said into the microphone, "When you grow up you will be just like you." I kissed her on the cheek and the chanting continued while Banter and I were brought off the stage to the area that we were to say goodbye.

Most people would say, 'Wow, that Lucy is the most unlucky girl in the world.' but I would tell them that was a lie, because in that moment, I was happier then I had ever been before and ever would be again, because even though I was surrounded in unluckiness, I was also surrounded by people who loved and cared for me, and no matter what, I would always be strong and safe and secure, as long as I had my friends and family. And I knew whether they were near or far away, in my heart they would forever stay.

**AN: be watching Banter closely, he isn't what he seems. Read and review!**


	6. Chapter 4 things you cant see Peters POV

Chapter 4 Peter's POV Look for the Things you Cannot See

AN: Hey guys sorry that it has been so long since I've updated. My dad got in a car accident and I wasn't feeling up to writing. Since I kept you waiting I decided to write three new chapters though. I stayed up till five last night writing and edited this morning. I also felt that I should acknowledge everyone that has reviewed so far, thank you all so much! I am hugging my Internet screen right now for you guys. Without you I might have forgotten about this story. Thank you for continuing to read even though I haven't been very consistent with writing. Thanks to: my first reviewer EdmundPevensie Forever more, and to Manycoloredeyes, goldenspring, obsessivegirl73, theEveningstars, Crayolacreation, Amandla123, Alaskanmal, Rayner fox, and to all the guests. I also decided that every time I go through one full circle of point of views, Peter, Susan, Edmund, and Lucy(maybe Katniss) I will answer any questions that reviewers have asked that haven't been answered in the story yet. So

From EdmundPevensie Forever More: is it just going to be the Pevensie's? Or will Caspian be involved? Or Aslan? Or even Eustace? Answer: the story as you can see a little already, isn't going to only contain the Pevensie's. Caspian has already been brought up a couple of times and will continue to appear to Susan, because of her past. Aslan is also destined to appear. I have made a couple lion references but the official Aslan is going to make his first appearance in the near future. I was thinking about using Jill and Eustace, however I am not sure how to incorporate them at this time since only the Pevensie's were brought to Panem, however I am open to suggestions.

From ManyColoredeyes: will Katniss appear to? About Susan, since she is 17, did they just put the supposed amount of her name? Answer:Yes and double yes! ;)

From Obesessivegirl73: How did they confuse Susan with Daphile? Answer: When Myrim dropped the slip of paper into the bowl, the one that said Daphile on it, she reached back in and grabbed a different one, the one that said Susan on it. Sorry I didn't make that more clear.

Thank you again everybody, anyway now on with the chapters, hope you like, R and R! And happy new year!

I remembered her like I had seen her only yesterday.

"Peter! Peter!" Zuzu would laugh as she wrapped her tiny arms around me and hugged me tight.

"Zu," I would smile at the little girl of only ten years.

I miss her ever so. Now I only see her in my restless dreams. She was so young, so full of life. I had found her, she was like me, alone. Her parents died during the war, she was left to fend for herself.

When I awoke, I saw her staring at me with her light blue eyes like the ocean sea. Curious as a cat she examined the strange boy in his otherworldly clothes, unarmed, deep in the woods outside of District 12.

"Hi, I'm Zuzu?" She said in a question, as if unsure of her real name. "Zuzu." She replied again firmly.

"Peter." I had said sitting up, hand pressed against my pounding head. She plummeted me with questions.

"Where are you from? Are you from District 12? I haven't seen you before? How old are you? Are you participating in the reaping? Sorry if you are, I wish I was, I need the tesserae. Do you get tesserae?"

I rubbed my palm against my skull. "I don't know." I replied flatly. That was how it all began.

To this day, I don't know anything about what happened to me before that, all I remember is Zuzu. Since she had no family of her own, and it seemed I didn't either, we became family. I would hunt, since I was still a year to young to mine, and Zuzu would trade. Her sweet innocent face made it impossible to refuse trade. Zuzu and I would then, on most nights, lay out in the meadow under the stars.

One of Zuzu's favorite pass times after a long day was to stare at the stars and try to connect them into different shapes. Maybe one would be a horse, another a flower, maybe a lion fierce and large. Of course I never saw the shapes, but for her amusement I pretended I did. To be honest I was, and still am the kind of guy who, if something isn't right in front of my face, with lines that are perfectly connected, color coded, and the object is able to be seen, then I don't see it.

Zuzu always laughed at me, telling me, "The reason why you don't see it, isn't because it's not there, it's because your not looking hard enough." I always let her words roll off my back, I didn't listen, but I wish that I would've.

On the day of the incident, it was an ordinary day, just like any other, except I had invited Zuzu out to hunt with me. I thought I should teach her, just in case something ever happened to me, I didn't want her to ever end up like how she was when I found her; ghostly pale, cheeks carefully outlining her bones, so weak she could barley stand, ribs putruding from her shirt; no, never again.

I helped her up into a tree, but she seemed so uncomfortable. "There's something in the tree, something bad."

I ignored her warning, I didn't see anything, we were fine. We waited a while for game, I taught her how to hold a bow, and we were waiting for her first target, when...

"Ow!" Zuzu cried, as she slapped her left cheek hard.

She pulled her hand down and examined the creature. Her eyes filled with panic as she showed me the bug. It was a Tracker Jacker. A genetically altered wasp, with venomous poison in each sting that could lead to hallucinations, or even death. I looked up and the somewhat safe hunting trip had turned into a horrific nightmare. A Tracker Jacker nest that had been concealed by branches, sat right above us, and they had now noticed our presence. Zuzu screamed, I covered her mouth with my hand but it was no use, the Tracker Jackers were well aware of our presence and began to swarm.

I felt a sting on my right hand, and Zuzu slapped her arm, indicating she had been stung as well. Zuzu quickly began to descend from the tree, followed by me and then we began to run. Swatting and running and screaming at each sting.

"We're almost there!" I screamed to Zuzu, almost to the meadow, almost home. "Zuzu!" I called turning my head to see she had fallen, and laid desperately in the grass. "Zuzu!" I screamed again running to her side. The Tracker Jackers were all over now, stinging every part of our being. I bundled Zuzu in my arms and ran toward the meadow. "Come on Zuzu, were almost there! Just hold on!" We flew under the fence. The Tracker Jackers were gone, didn't dare come toward the possibly electrified fence.

I laid Zuzu down on the soft grass, my vision blurred, all I could see was her. "Zuzu please stay with me." I cried. "You are all I have."

Zuzu smiled. "I'm not afraid." She coughed, her body twitching, puffing up, and turning purple. " I'm going to... My parents, I'm going home, I'm going to... Aslan."

Aslan? The name seemed familiar to me, but I didn't understand and I was to delirious to ask who he was.

"Remember Peter, look for the things you can't see. Good bye." Her eyes fluttered closed for the last time. I cried for a moment and then fell into an unconscious state, a sleepless slumber, where my darkest nightmare had become reality.

That was a month ago. Everything's changed. It was raining on the day of the reaping. It was like the clouds were crying for all the poor children that would be reaped today. I sat in the meadow, placing flowers on Zuzu's grave. No one else knew it was there, I had dug it in the middle of the night, after she died. I knew she would want to be under the stars.

I let some tears slip, no one would see cause of all the rain. My eyes burned with sorrow, as I stood and left the meadow toward the square. I passed the small houses in the seam toward the ugly place.

Neat banners were hung, fighting the wind and rain to stay on the buildings, but the banners couldn't mask the dreariness of the day. Two children, would be called in a few moments, called for their death sentence.

I let them prick my finger and stood along with the other eighteen year olds. So this is what the dreaded reaping was like. I couldn't remember, and I was glad, it was awful.

Thousands of wide eyed kids, praying they wouldn't get picked, praying for anyone's but there own demise. It was sick. Effie Trinket the bubbly, wide-eyed Capitol woman stood in front of us, smiling wickedly as she cast her hand over the girls ball.

"Happy Hunger Games and may the odds..." I rolled my eyes at her sudden pause, and said along with her. "Be ever in your favor." I mimicked her silly tone and laughed to myself.

"Ladies first." She reached her hand into the ball and pulled out the small slip. "Westilla Lavet."

I had never seen her until now. She walked up toward the podium in a frilly pink dress. Her skin was tan, but freckled across her cheeks and forehead. Her hair was almost black, but was also streaked with gold. She looked like she had just stepped out of the Barbie box.

She smiled lightly and she seemed genuinely happy to have been called. I looked at her intrigued, and unsure. What was her game? Why was she so... Happy? Even the sun looked grim behind the clouds on this day. How could she not fear the doom that she would certainly face.

Effie waited for some response from the crowd but none came. I averted my eyes as she crossed to the boys ball. There sat at the left corner of the podium, Haymich and Peeta, two of District 12's victors, but there was an empty seat. I couldn't place who was supposed to be sitting there. Another victor, someone who...

"Peter Reanes." I looked up.

Me, of course it was me, why did everything bad in this world, seem to happen to none other than, Peter Reanes.

I stood in shock as the crowd shifted so I could step up to the podium, they expected me to move, to accept my death, but I didn't. I wouldn't. I was not going to accept this. I was going to do the only rational thing that came to mind, run.

"Get him!" The peacekeepers screamed as I ran. I ran across the seam toward the meadow, as the peacekeepers raced behind me. I will run. They can't make me if I run, I thought. I gasped for breath. I could do it. I could escape. The meadow was only a few feet away. I could...

BAM!

I flew to my left into a large bush. The branches surrounded me and cut my skin, my blood stained the leaves ruby red.

I saw her. I had knocked her down while I was running. She wore a light green dress and her light brown hair was tucked into a Dutch braid, the fell down her back. Her dress was now stained with dirt marks and her hair was covered in mud, she had fallen into a large mud puddle. I sank deep within the branches waiting for my doom as the peacekeepers rushed over to the girl.

I might be able to take them, I thought, but quickly discarded it. There were to many and I was weaponless.

One of the peacekeepers stretched out his arm to the girl. "Ms. Everdeen, are you alright?" She took the hand and stood.

Ms. Everdeen. I knew who she was now. Katniss Everdeen, one of the winners of the 74th annual hunger games, who was close to President Paylor. She would turn me in immediately.

I looked at the meadow one last time, my only way of escape, then faced the girl that decided my fate. "Did you see a boy, tall, light brown hair, and blue eyes?"

Katniss faced the bush, I didn't know if she could see me, but it seemed as though she was looking strait into my eyes. She faced the peacekeepers again. "Yes, he pushed me down and ran into the meadow."

"Come on then," The head peacekeeper commanded. "Thank you Ms. Everdeen. I am sorry for the trouble."

"Anytime." she said sweetly brushing off her dress to no prevail as the peacekeepers disappeared into the woods.

Katniss turned toward the bush again as soon as they disappeared into the trees and walked toward it. I sunk as low as I could in hopes that she really hadn't seen me.

"I can see you." she giggled. All my hopes were gone and my fears were proved. She reached her hand into the bush. "Need some help?" I stared at her hand, and then looked intently into her light grey eyes. It didn't make sense, she was a favorite of the Capitol, why would she lie to save me, a boy she had never met. I reluctantly took her hand fearing it was a trap. It was soft and warmed me with its touch, as though she were made of a piece of the sun.

She pulled me up from the bush and I stood on my feet. I stared at her as the questions swirled around in my mind of why she helped me. Then out of nowhere she shoved me to the floor.

"HEY!" I cried as I landed in the mud. It covered my body with the sticky goo, clumping my hair together and staining my clothes, face, and hands. "Now we're even." she snickered. I looked at her mud streaked body and dress, and smiled.

She took my hand again and helped me up. We stood in silence for a moment. "You don't seem like someone to run from a fight." she said and raised her eyebrows.

"We'll maybe your just not looking hard enough." I said repeating Zuzu's words.

" Well, what are you waiting for? Aren't you gonna run?" I looked down and noticed she was still holding my hand and tugged at it. She quickly let go as if the realization had just hit her as well.

"I... I..." I stuttered as I looked down at my hand. All I had now was emptiness. I longed for her to take it again but she didn't. Why hadn't she asked what I had done? Why was she already acting trusting, bailing me out like we were old friends? We had never spoken a word to each other,actually I didn't think I had ever even seen her until now. At least, I didn't remember seeing her, I didn't remember much though, since, when I had awoken only a couple months ago.

"If I go back, I will be dead." I said sadly.

"Well if you change your mind you'll be fine, you've got me. " she said with certainty and she turned around and continued walking. I took one last sigh and followed her toward the square.

Everything was upside down, everyone was screaming while Effie Trinket tried to regain control of the crowd. I stepped up to the podium with Katniss.

"Here he is." Effie Trinket said, scowling in my direction. The peacekeepers who had remained in the square swarmed around me. Westilla scowled at me as well, and we were lead toward the train station. "Don't we get to say goodbye?" I asked.

Westilla continued to scowl. "No, because of your..." she hesitated thinking of the right word. "idiotness," she smiled triumphantly and then quickly replaced it with a scowl again. "we don't have enough time, you used up that designated time, running, remember."

I frowned, guilt built in my stomach."I'm sorry." I said. Westilla rolled her eyes. "Goodbye Zuzu." I whispered as we passed the meadow and were lead onto the train.


	7. Chapter 5 Remember who you are Susan POV

Chapter 5 Susan's POV Remember Who You Are

AN: Hey guys, so I was going to write about the opening ceremonies in the next couple chapters, but I think it would be better if I had a day of training first. It will make the story flow better, I kind of made up an explanation but not a very good one, I just wanted to let you know that I will write about the opening ceremonies in the future, just not yet, and that I have reason for doing so. Thanks, Rand R! :)

I stepped up to the podium and stared at the people before me. Myrim called out for volunteers but silence was all that came. Even though many people trained all there lives for this, I was guessing they weren't ready. I was guessing. To be honest I wasn't surprised. Even though District 4 was known to harbor, Careers, as the other Districts called it, I hadn't seen one person train for this years Hunger Games, not one.

I stood there in silence, unsure what to think or how to react. I found Wailt again. He was teary eyed, but there was nothing he could do, a boy can't volunteer as tribute for a girl, it just wasn't done. Myrim smiled and headed for the boys ball. She reached her dainty hand into the ball and quickly grabbed a name. She walked toward the microphone and unraveled the tiny slip of paper.

"Wailt Quinn."

Have you ever been so deep in the water, that when you try to swim toward the surface it seems to far away. You reach up to grasp the air, arms and legs flailing around to no prevail. Mouth clamped shut as the breath slowly leaves your lungs, suffocating you. And when you open your mouth it's only met with water, choking your cries for help. Throat burning, eyes stinging with the tears that loose visibility in the water, body slowly shutting down, as you try to gasp one last time before giving up.

That was me six months ago, luckily Wailt had saved me back then, but there was nothing he could do for me now. I felt the way I did under the water, so helpless, suffocated, gasping for breath, but none seemed to come. The boy that saved me, the boy that I had grown to love, my brother and I were to compete against each other in the games.

I closed my eyes as they asked for volunteers, but again none spoke up. I let out a choked cry and then continued my silence as they lead us to the justice building, to say our goodbyes. No one really visited me, except mother. I was actually glad, it gave me sometime alone, to think, mostly to cry.

Why him? Out of everybody in all of District 4, why Wailt?

When the peacekeeper came to take us to the train I carefully obeyed, my mind dead. I just wanted to be alone, but no, the cameras surely would destroy that.

The press swarmed around us like Tracker Jackers asking us questions. "Are you two really brother and sister? If it came down to the two of you, who would win?" The questions went on and on.

I kept quiet and so did Wailt. I couldn't even look at him. His face made the tears gather in my eyes. I shut my eyes again. Why Wailt? I entered my room. The luxurious room looked like a prison cell in my eyes. I laid out on the bed and sobbed.

Knock, knock, knock.

The door slowly opened. "Su?" Wailt said.

"Go away!" I screamed throwing a red cushion in his direction.

"Oh Su." He said and entered the room wrapping his arms around me.

"Why?" I cried as he rocked me like a baby in his arms. "Why did it have to be you and me? I wouldn't care if it was anyone else, why did it have to be you?"

"I don't know." Wailt said sadly. "I don't know."

We stayed together all night. We didn't say much, we just cried and cried. When I awoke I rubbed my eyes. I had only been asleep for about five minutes.

I sat up and look down at Wailt. He wasn't under the blankets, in fact the whole left side wasn't even covered. How sweet, I thought, he had given them all to me. I shook his arm and he woke. "Morning sleepy head." I said trying to forget about the games for a moment. "We should probably go downstairs for breakfast."

Wailt smiled. He stood up. "I guess we better get changed." He said with a laugh.

"Guess we better." I grinned as he left my room to go to his own.

I opened the drawers to find a lacy white shirt and light beige pants. I put them on and looked in the mirror. I gasped. Gosh, I looked awful. My hair had fully dried, finally, but it was sticking up and out in all directions. My face was bright red from the sun burn I had gotten in the water before the reaping, and my eyes were so puffy and squinted you could barely see them. I wanted to scream, I looked hideous.

I began to brush my hair right away, to no prevail. Finally I settled by tying it into a tight bun. I looked around the bathroom for some kind of foundation that would match my skin, but all I could find was colors that tinted your face pink, blue, gold, and purple. But I did find some cream that was supposed to sooth burned skin, so I put that on. It made my skin feel smooth and cool. I still looked like a pigs behind, but at least it wasn't as bad as before.

I rushed down the stairs and into the dining room. Wailt was sitting at the table with Myrim and Annie Cresta, who is the last remaining victor from District 4. As always when I had seen her, she was acting quiet and distant. She played with her food and didn't meet my eyes.

I sat down next to Wailt and picked at the gourmet food laid out in front of me.

Myrim snapped her fingers, "Excuse me!" She called to the poor servant girl, an avox. Her long red hair flowing behind her as she came up to Myrim. "Get me some water." Myrim said rudely as she held up her cup.

The poor avox took the glass and filled it to the brim, and then returned it to the table. I took a sip of my own water, trying to drown out the fearful thoughts of what would come. "So," Myrim said breaking the silence again. "Normally after breakfast we would take you to meet your stylist, and get you both ready for the opening ceremonies later tonight, but because of President Paylor's recent wedding, he said he would like to postpone the parade till tomorrow evening, so he can spend a night alone with his new wife."

I rolled my eyes. "Oh how sweet." I said sarcastically.

"It is sweet isn't it." Myrim said lost in her own dreamy thoughts. "Any who, we don't want to waste a precious moment of time, for no one can seem to wait for the Hunger games this year, so we are going to use today for training." Myrim smiled bright as the sun. "So eat up." Myrim stood and left the room.

I shoved a couple more bights into my mouth and then put down my fork. I couldn't eat anymore.

Annie looked up, still not looking anyone in the eyes. " when your training today," she said in a quiet, shaking voice. "Don't give away your best talents. You don't want the other tributes to know who they're up against." She looked down again and didn't speak.

I stood up and pushed in my chair, followed by Wailt and left the room. Myrim quickly escorted us off the train and to the building where we would be staying. It was 14 floors tall. One floor for each district, except for the first floor, the training room. We entered the training room and Myrim left to the 5th floor.

When we entered, right away we were greeted by a girl. "Hi!" She said in a strangely happy voice.

"Hi." Wailt and I said unsure.

"You're the tributes from District 4, huh?"

"yah." Wailt and I said simultaneously.

"I'm Sheelay," Wailt and I shared a confused look.

"From District 2, did you not see the viewing last night?"

I shrugged. "No, I fell asleep as soon as I got on the train. It was a long day."

"Oh..." She said glumly. "Oh well." Her expression changed back to cheery. "Well I saw you, are you really brother and sister?" I remained silent. "Guess so, sorry that sucks." I was silent again.

Wailt said goodbye and left us, to my dismay. Sheelay led me toward the weapons. "Well, what are you trained in?" She asked changing the subject.

"Um... I don't know." She looked at me as if I had just told her I was from another world. "What I mean is, a couple months ago I fell..." I didn't want to explain to her the whole story, how I had been found on the beach one day, with no memory. I didn't know why, but I didn't think that I could trust her with something like that. It wasn't that it was a secret or anything, but under her mask of sweetness, she seemed to be searching for something, her kindness seemed phony. "I fell out of a tree, I don't remember anything before that."

"Oh, how dreadful!" She said giving me an over dramatic frown. "How dreadful! So you don't remember anything at all?" I shook my head. "Wow, all that training gone to waste. My dad, Brutus was victor a while ago, he trained every day, all day. I have to win for him. He... He died in the Quarter quell. He was so excited to be going back into the games. Too bad, he was a great victor, a great dad." Her eyes hardened.

All the sudden we heard a noise. We both turned around to see a handsome boy and beautiful girl walking into the training room. Sheelay's face softened again. "Those are the tributes from District 12. The girls name is Westilla, she looks like a pampered princess, easy kill. The boy is named Peter." My eyes widened at the name. The name I had called out many a night after a nightmare, a name who had no owner, no owner that I could remember. "He's such a coward. He doesn't look it, he actually looks like he'd be good with a sword, but he's a coward. Easy kill."

I turned my attention back to Sheelay. "What do you mean, coward?" I asked intrigued.

"Oh, I forgot you didn't watch the viewing. When they called his name, and he ran. He ran, they say he was trying to run into the woods. To escape, ha, escape? Why would he even dream of giving up such an honor. Coward he is."

"Really? He did that, he doesn't seem like one to run from a fight."

Sheelay laughed. "Well he is." She hissed and turned from him. "Hmm... I wonder what weapon you'll be good at?" She scanned her eyes across each weapon then looked at me. "Hmm... Your fingers, they look... careful. Did you sow or knit, crochet maybe?" She inquired.

"Actually all three." I laughed. She scanned the weapons again.

"Hmm... What weapon goes with careful fingers?" Then something caught her eye. "I got it, how about a bow. My father always told me that I could never handle a bow, I could never get the positioning right, but you with your, careful fingers, I bet you'd be great with a bow." She handed me the bow and arrows and stepped away.

I looked at the strange weapon in my hands. It felt familiar, like coming back home after a long trip. I carefully positioned and shot the arrow. It awkwardly flew threw the air far from the target.

Sheelay began to laugh. "Ha, maybe I was wrong."

"Wait, let me try again." I said positioning myself. I was just about to shoot when I felt someone place there arms on mine.

"Hold your arms higher like this." They moved my arms up. I was comforted by the familiar voice. I released the arrow and turned around to face its owner but no one was there.

"Oh my gosh, Susan, you got a bull's-eye! See if you could do it again!" Sheelay screamed.

I grabbed another arrow, whose voice was that? I positioned myself. "Come on Su, you can do this." As I released the arrow I saw him.

"Caspian." I whispered as the arrow landed right down the middle of the target splitting the first arrow in two.

"Wow!" Sheelay said. "You want to try for a third time." I looked at where the boy from my dream had been. He was gone.

"No." I said putting down the weapon. " I think I am going to go get some water."

"Alright, suit yourself." Sheelay said leaving me.

I walked over to one of the doors and opened it. Inside was a long narrow hall, at the end were bottles of water, thousands. I walked down the hall and took a bottle, about to twist the cap, when...

"Hey."

"Ah..." I screamed dropping the bottle and turning around. It was Peter. I sighed. "My golly , you scared the fecal matter out of my unsuspecting bowels."

What? I asked myself, I always try to sound smart when I'm nervous.

"What?" Peter laughed.

"You scared the crap out of me." I said quickly trying to cover up what I had just said. Peter chuckled some more.

"So, your pretty good at archery."

I smiled. "Lucky shot."

"Two lucky shots, in a row."

I contemplated what to say in the long silence . "So, I heard you ran, when they called your name." Peter's face hardened.

"Well you heard right." He growled.

"I just wanted to know... Why? Why did you run? Where did you think you would go? You don't look like one to run from a fight."

"Maybe you should look for the things you can't see." He turned around to leave.

"Wait," I called, he turned around. I thought for a moment, I didn't know what to say, but I didn't want him to leave. "Aren't you going to get some water?"

"No."

"Then, why did you come in here?" I asked.

"Maybe I wanted to talk to a pretty girl." He grinned and turned around again, leaving me with my thoughts.

I stood there speechless, mouth hanging open. "Uh... I... Um..." I mumbled turning back around with a smile grabbing a water and sipping it.

"Susan, Susan." I grinned.

"Cut it out Peter i know it's you."

"SUSAN!" I jumped back, it wasn't Peter.

"Who are you?" I screamed in fear.

"You didn't forget me," a voice said from behind me. I turned around. "Did you?" It was Caspian, drenched in water. I screamed loud as I could.

"REMEMBER WHO YOU ARE!" He grabbed my shoulders and shook me, and then disappeared into the air.

AN: Can anyone guess who the avox is? You'll find out in the next chapter! :) and just so you know, Peter and Susan are not going to get together, the one thing Peter said about her being pretty will be explained in Peter's next POV


	8. Chapter 6 Molly Amule Edmund's POV

_Chapter 6 Edmunds POV Molly Amule_

"Ugh," I threw the pillow at the drawn blinds.

"Rise and shine." Trivance said in the annoying accent of the Capitol. I grunted and turned over again. "Wakey wakey eggs and bakey, time for breakfast."

I sat up quickly. "Breakfast!"

Trivance chuckled. "In the dining room."

I grunted again and fell over into the pillows. "If I have to live in this god forsaken place, until I have to battle it out until my death, which most likely will be brutal and violent, for the days I have left to live in luxury, I would like to have the one decency of breakfast in bed. Please!" I yelled.

Trivance gave me a wicked grin. "No grub for the lazy bum until he's in the dining room." I grunted yet again and stood up.

When I finally found the dining room and sat down, all I could do was eat. I ate and ate and ate. Since I hadn't really had a proper meal my whole life, it seemed that I couldn't stop. Even when I felt like I was going to explode, I continued to eat until no food remained. Eggs, bacon, ham, rolls, whole milk, fried potatoes, pancakes, waffles, French toast covered in chocolate syrup, and any other breakfast things you could think of was presented before Amelix and I.

Since all of the District 8 victors are dead, at the breakfast table was only Amelix, Trivance, and I, meaning, it was extremely awkward.

Amelix wore a lavender gown with indigo flowers. Her copper hair was down today, below her shoulders, framing her mouse like face and large blue eyes, and again, as they were at the reaping, were hidden behind her glasses. She looked up at me, but then quickly looked away with disgust. She seemed to be mad at me for who knew what.

Trivance, on the other hand, with his skin died sky blue, purple lips, gold eye brows and lashes, and his eyes with lizard like contacts, made him look like he had just stepped out of a picture drawn by a four year old child. I couldn't bare the sight of him either, so I looked down at my plate again.

"Because District 8 has no more living victors, whose going to be our mentor?" Amelix asked. It was a good question, I had actually been wondering about the same thing. Since mentors were pretty important to survival. They got you sponsors, and they controlled what would be sent to the tributes in the arena.

"Well, me, of course." I laughed out loud, but Trivance gave me a very serious glance. I looked at Amelix but said nothing, I looked down again. Great, I thought, my life is in the hands of a bumbling idiot. Amelix and I, we have no chance.

While I sat in silence, unhappily asking why me, Trivance explained, in so much unnecessary detail that it took hours, that the opening ceremonies would be held tomorrow evening instead of tonight, because the president had some sort of business to take care of with his wife. I was happy about this. I wasn't exactly excited about parading around in a strange costume, in front of the entire country. He told us that today we would just be training. Training, I could use that.

When Amelix finally quit picking at her food we left the train. When we finally were back on solid ground the world felt as if it was going to fall out from under me. At the speed we had been going it made the ground feel like it was still moving. It took me a couple seconds to get used to the solid ground again. When I could finally keep myself up we enter the large building and walked into the training room.

As soon as we entered I found myself alone, as always. Trivance had disappeared to find his room or something, and Amelix had left me as quick as she could, she didn't want to be associated with me I guessed. It was fine though, I liked being alone anyway.

I walked toward the area where all the swords were. I picked up a few till I found one of a good size and weight. Then I turned around to find a sparring dummy, when...

BAM!

"Oh my gosh I'm so sorry." I heard a girls voice say over my choked cry. The sword had plunged directly into my big toe when I had run into the girl. I fell to my bottom in agony.

"Ow!" I cried.

The girl leaned down. "Here let me..." She stopped speaking.

I looked up at the familiar face. The realization hit me. It was the girl from District 13, what was her name again? Maddy? Milly? Mary, that was it. "Mary..." I trailed off as realization hit me again. Wasn't she supposed to be... Deaf?

She stood up and looked around, no one seemed to have noticed us. She leaned down again. "Don't say anything." She whispered firmly. "Don't talk to me, don't talk about me, just stay away from me, got it." I nodded. "And one more thing, it's Molly, Molly Amule." When she finished she pulled the sword out of my toe. I cried out in pain, causing everyone to look my way. She took the sword and left me.

A little girl, Lucy, came to my aid from the first aid station. "Here drink this, it will heal almost any wound." I did so. When my toe finally felt better I sat in silence watching the mysterious girl, Molly. Lucy at first tried to make conversation, but seeing as I wasn't really paying attention she finally left me alone.

Molly was pretty good at the deaf game, so good I kept wondering if she really had spoken to me a moment ago, but I had the scar on my toe to prove it. She acted it out well, never slipping up, lips shut tightly, she carefully closed herself off from the other tributes. Even Yav, the boy from her own District. He seemed to try to speak with her, through sign language, a couple of times, but she shrugged him off. The only person she seemed to really speak with was the old woman. She was the same woman who had helped her onto the podium when she was chosen. What I heard from a boy, named Zelo, from District 9, was that the woman was actually Molly's mother, and was only here to translate things to Molly through sign language. However once she was in the arena she was on her own.

I continued to study the girl and found she was amazingly good with a sword. Every single strike she cast at the dummy would've been a very deadly blow. She finally left the dummy and moved onto trap setting, first aid, and camouflage. Finally when she finished she sat down at a bench next to her mother. She kept glancing at me and then looked away quickly when our eyes met. She seemed afraid, yet intrigued at my stares. I quickly looked away as well. I didn't want to appear like I was stalking her. When I had looked away I noticed someone by my side. It was Lucy.

"She is very pretty you know." Lucy said with a smile. I frowned.

"I don't know what you're talking about." I replied nonchalantly.

"The girl that you're staring at, the deaf girl, I see why you like her." I scowled.

"I don't like her, and I am not staring!" I retorted angrily.

"Sure." Lucy laughed rolling her eyes. "So you never did tell me your name."

"It's none of your business." Who was this girl, coming over here acting all sweet, what was her angle? She just frowned and pouted. I rolled my eyes and looked at the ground. My hands wrapped around the fake grass and pulled it out of the ground. I continued this for a little while, Lucy sat next to me silently.

"My name is Edmund." I muttered.

"What?" Lucy asked to my annoyance.

"EDMUND! MY GOD DAMN NAME IS EDMUND!" I screamed at Lucy. She shrunk down to the size of a pea. "I..." I began apologetically but never did finish, for right at that moment an ear piercing scream filled the air.

It was Susan, the prissy girl from District 4. She was a career, but she looked like all she had been trained in was painting her long finger nails. She had run out of the water room with the most panicked expression on her face.

"What the bloody hell?" I said to no one in particular as she began to scream again.

"There's something in there! There's someone in there!" The boy from District 4 ran to her aid while a couple of the other kids ran into the room.

Susan wept for dear life into the arms of the poor boy. Zelo had ventured inside along with the other careers, except the girl from District 1 who came over to Lucy and I.

"Lucy are you okay?" The girl asked. Lucy nodded.

"This is Edmund."

"Hi, I am Keely." The girl from District 1 said. I gave a light smile. I better stick with this Lucy girl, she has got some friends in high places.

Keely helped Lucy and I up, and lead us over to Susan and the boy. I looked over at Molly to make sure she was okay. I frowned at what I saw. Yav was rocking Molly in his arms while her mother began to sign who knows what. I rolled my eyes.

"Are you okay?" Lucy asked Susan.

"I'm fine." Susan replied, but she sure as hell wasn't fine, she was a wreck. Her eyes were swollen from what seemed like over dramatic tears, and she was shaking, plus she was pale as a sheet. She was as far away from fine as the Sun from Pluto.

"What did you see?" Keely inquired.

" I saw a boy." I quickly tuned the annoying girl out. I could barely stand Lucy, who seemed much to... Happy, for my liking, but this Susan, she was just a blubbering drama queen. Maybe if she had come from a less wealthy district it would've been different, but I just knew she had never experienced true suffering like I had. I knew if she won the games she would at least have something to come back to. Everyone at home hated me, they were rooting for my demise.

Finally, when the careers and Zelo returned, Susan shut up. I left Susan, Lucy, Keely, and Wailt the boy from District 4 and went up to my room, which was on the ninth floor. I promptly took a long hot shower and then fell asleep in the bed. I was just so tired, I didn't even put on clothes or really dry off. I just slept.

When I woke again it was 4:00am. I yawned and shut my eyes, but I couldn't sleep, I was wide awake. I sat up in the soggy bed and got out. I slid into my clothes and left the room. I returned to the training room.

There isn't really an ending time on training, but pretty much everyone stops after dinner, so I assumed I could be in there alone, I could practice some skills that I hadn't wanted to practice earlier. But to my surprise there was someone else in the training room.

"Ugh... Come on!" The girl yelled to herself. "Oh, I will never get it right." She cried in exhaustion throwing the knife she had been using onto the ground.

"Well of course you won't with that attitude." I said with a laugh.

She quickly turned around, when she saw me she relaxed. "Oh, it's you."

"So, it's true you aren't actually deaf."

"Nope, I can hear perfectly fine. " She picked up the knife again and threw it toward the target, missing by a long shot. "Grr..." She growled angrily.

"Calm down." I said moving toward her picking up the knife. I handed it to her. She looked like she was going to stab me, in fact she looked so angry I didn't put it past her. I walked round behind her. "Here let me help you." She reluctantly let me hold her arms, and position them. Her skin was icy cold, she had to have been down there a long time. "Like this," I carefully moved her arms so she would hit a perfect bull's-eye. The knife quickly moved through the air and did so.

She gasped. "Wow, let me try again, on my own this time." She grabbed the knife and performed the motions again. "I did it!" She screamed with joy and hugged me tight. "Thank you." She quickly let go and looked at me.

Her large green eyes were curtained by long black lashes. Her hair fell an inch bellow her shoulders in light waves. She smiled infectiously. "So, can you just answer one question for me?" I asked.

"Anything." She answered.

"What is with the whole deaf thing?" She frowned.

"Oh, well that's a long story."

"We have time." She sighed.

"Well, till I was seven I didn't speak. My mother assumed I was deaf, she taught me sign language, and the Capitol sent us extra money for living expenses. When I started speaking, my mother realized they would stop sending the money, maybe even punish her for taking it falsely. So she kept me silent, my father would teach me all the things that I missed, how to talk and so forth, in the basement, it was sound proof. Outside of the basement I was to remain silent. I never usually slip up, but if I do it is easily covered up by my mother. But when I spoke to you, she wasn't around, even if she was it would be impossible to cover up anyway. I said to much." She looked at her feet.

"Molly." She kept her eyes trained on her feet. "Your secrets safe with me."

She looked up at me and smiled, making me smile instantly. "So," she said changing the subject. "How about a playful sparring match?"

"Isn't that against the rules?" I laughed walking toward the swords."

"I won't tell if you won't." She giggled. I tossed her a sword and she caught it in mid flight, then I grabbed my own. She widened her stance and relaxed her muscles and I did the same before her. We stood there, swords close to our bodies awaiting for someone to make the first move.

Molly looked so strange. She looked like a twelve year old girl, skinnier than a lamp post, with noodles for arms, carrying a ginormous sword twice her size. I knew that she was far from that though, the way she moved across the room, steadily holding her arms in perfect alignment, she was skilled. Although she used the false assumptions to her advantage.

She swung the sword as though it was much to heavy, barely striking me, which was easy to block. She did this a couple of times, and then jumped behind me. I turned around but she was gone. She seemed to have vanished. I turned around again carefully holding my sword, so as to block her next blow. Then after five minutes she somersaulted out from under the table right at my feet. I jumped up losing my footing and fell to the ground. She laughed pointing the sword to my neck. I looked at her angrily. I was losing, to a girl! No more going easy on her.

"Just so you know, I'm left handed." I said taking the sword in my left hand.

"So am I!" She laughed switching hands. I jumped up and swung at her hard backing her toward the wall. She was cornered, no where to run.

But instead of forfeiting she laughed. "I think I won?" I said confused.

"You thought wrong!" She smiled kicking me right in the crotch.

"Ow!" I screamed falling to the floor. She jumped away from the wall and snickered, while I cried out in agonizing pain. "You," I didn't know what to say. I was so surprised and in so much pain. Finally I stood up holding my sword. She continued to snicker which irritated me even more.

"You give up yet?" She asked triumphantly.

"Never!" I yelled charging for her. She blocked my blow but I quickly sent another and another. Finally I shoved my sword under her's and began to twist it and knocked it from her hands, but what I hadn't expected was mine to go flying to.

We stood there weapon less, unsure what to do or what to say. Out of nowhere Molly began to laugh uncontrollably. Her laugh was so infectious that I started to laugh too. We both fell to our knees giggling and laid down side by side. When we both gained control of our laughter I said, " Well I guess it is a tie."

"A tie?" Molly laughed. "Sure, whatever helps you sleep at night." And that set us off again.

After a couple hours of talking Molly sat up. "This can't happen again." She said with dismay.

"What do you mean?"

"If someone were to hear us, hear me, everything would be in jeopardy. Who knows what the Capitol would do if they found out we took the money and I wasn't deaf. If someone heard us, it would be over." She hugged her knees. I knew she was right. For all we knew the Capitol had cameras in the training room.

I stood up. "Well I guess this is goodbye."

I reached out my hand and she took it in her own. I pulled her up and she quickly let go. "I guess so." She sighed and began toward the elevator. I stood in silence. I wanted to say something, something she wouldn't forget.

"See you in another life Molly." I said desperate for the right words.

She turned around with the biggest smile she had all night. "See you in another life, Ed." She sighed and turned around and disappeared into the elevator. I sighed to, god, I thought, in a few days we'd both probably be dead, I hope that measly statement is actually a tad truthful.

I left toward the elevator and pressed the button for the ninth floor. When it arrived there was someone at the end of the hall. It was a girl with long red hair, it was an avox, I could tell by her uniform. I walked toward her so I could get to my room at the end of the hall, and when I was only a few feet from her she turn toward me. I gasped at the face of the girl.

"Evangeline?" I whispered, but my question was only met by silence, and the girls nod.

AN: Ooo, Cliff hanger! Hehe


	9. Chapter 7 Chickens Lucy's POV

**AN: Hey guys! I hope you are all as excited as I am about this new chapter:) Thank you all for your reviews! I recently just finished reading another fanfiction called ****_Two Kings, Two Queens, And a Guardian by: Elemental Angel _****I encourage you all to read it, it's amazing! Anyway so I just finished reading it and I started thinking, hey I need to update my story! So I spent the whole day writing and editing this, so I hope you like it. I am going to try to update more frequently, maybe on the weekends or every other weekend. I also made this chapter a lot longer than the others, I am trying to get us to the games already because that's when it gets really exciting, so sorry if it seems a little fast paced. Anyway I am going to stop blabing on, so happy reading! **

Banter and I were pushed off the stage by Gunter, and forced into the justice building. We were forced into separate rooms and the doors were locked behind each of us. I gasped in awe at the room around me, it was huge! Way bigger than our little farm house. It even had velveted furniture and large stain glass windows. I smiled and rubbed my hands against the large couch. "Lovely." I said aloud.

I heard the door knob turn and I quickly turned around to see Anne. She was sobbing uncontrollably. She wailed loudly and wrapped her arms tightly around me and wouldn't let go. We had an allotted time together, about five minutes, and we spent the entire time like that. Then the peacekeepers came in and pulled her off of me, but she stuck to me like glue.

"NO!" She screamed kicking them off. "YOU CAN'T TAKE HER! SHE IS MY SISTER!" They pulled her off of me and dragged her from the room by her ankles. The word shocked me. I had always thought of myself as Anne's maid, nothing special to her, especially not her sister; but maybe she really did care, maybe she actually, under all of her attitude and snobbishness, cared for someone besides herself, me. The thought made my stomach churn. I fell back onto the couch wanting to cry, but the door opened again. It was Mr. Featherstone.

I stood up wanting to embrace him, hug him tightly till we both could barely breathe; but instead we both stood their motionless.

"I guess we won't be roping tonight." Was all I could think of to say. He smiled a little, remembering back to this morning, when everything seemed so easy, before the reaping.

"Guess not." Then he did something unexpected. He kneeled down, took my hand, and kissed it. "Thank you Lucy." He said.

"For what?" I asked questioningly. He was the one who had taken me in, he had given me a home, he had become my father, why was he thanking me? He stood up again.

"For bringing joy back to my heart." Then he left the room without another word. I smiled unsure what he had meant, but then I remembered back to all the nights we roped cattle together, all the times we told silly jokes, all of the times we went to town on long carriage rides, and even when we played hide and seek in the fields; and all the sudden the words became clear.

Finally my last visitor entered, Mushc. He wrapped his arms around me and held me as tight as he could.

"You can do this Lucy, you can win this!" He said loudly, but I wasn't so sure.

"How?" I pulled away from him and plopped down on the couch placing my face in my palms.

"Because Lu, you are the most amazing, funny, and smart person I have ever met." I smiled. "The only problem with you is that you are horrible at hide and seek." My smile faded. I shoved him and laughed lightly.

He stood up, and then helped me up. We hugged again, this time tighter and longer, knowing our time was growing slim.

"When I am gone don't forget... Only a fool would lock oneself up in a supply closet." I whispered, mimicking my words from before. We both pulled away and laughed.

When we finally caught our breath, Mushc returned to the door. "But seriously Lu, be careful." He turned the knob and opened the door. "Oh, and one peace of advice, you might want to over come your fear of the dark before you get into the arena, there are no night lights in the there. " I laughed again as he shut the door, and I hoped that I wasn't seeing him for the last time.

I paced around the room, with no more visitors I had some time to think. In a few days, I would most likely be dead. I shuddered. While pacing and thinking of possible demises, I looked out the window to see something large standing outside. I crept closer to the window to see that it was a lion. I gasped and fell backwards. I knew I had seen a lion! I scrambled to my feet to see the lion beckoning me to come outside. I didn't know how I knew that was what he was doing, I just knew. I reached my hands to the latch on the window.

"Locked of course." I said aloud, and as if the lion read my mind it breathed on the window and then trotted into the woods behind the justice building. In a few moments, the lock clicked. I cocked my head and carefully tugged on the window and it opened, the lock was unlocked. I tried to understand how it unlocked, but I couldn't.

Then without hesitation I jumped out of the window and followed the strange lion into the forest. The wind whispered past me as I began to run through the trees. I wasn't sure where I was going, all I knew is I had to find the lion.

The wind began to pick up and snowflakes began falling through the air. I stopped in a small clearing in the trees to catch my breath, sitting down on a flat stump of a newly cut tree.

"This place, it seems so... familiar." I couldn't put my finger on when, but I knew that I had traveled through these woods before.

Then I heard the break of a branch and I stood up and turned around. It was the lion. I stood motionless staring into his dark golden eyes, my blood ran cold.

"Pick up a stone." I gasped. The lion had just... Spoken? I stood very still, completely puzzled.

"I said, pick up a stone!" His voice boomed loudly in my ears. I quickly leaned down and picked up a large black stone. I held it out to the lion on the palm of my hand. He examined the stone, then carefully breathed on it.

His breath was so warm, like freshly baked bread, and it soothed my chilled hands. Then I noticed it, the stone started to change. The stone contorted into a long black chain, like one for a necklace.

Then the lion did something strange, he reached his head down and grabbed a piece of his mane between his teeth. Rip! The lion ripped off a large tuft of his mane and placed it in my hand on top of the chain.

Then he breathed again, and the piece of his mane transformed into a golden charm, a heart charm, that looked like it was made from a piece of the sun. I closed my hand around the chain and the charm.

"This will lead you to the truth, this will lead you to who you really are." Then the lion ran off into the woods.

I looked down at the piece of jewelry in my hands. I carefully hooked the heart charm onto the chain and placed it around my neck. Then after a moment I began to run after the lion again, but only after a few struts through the trees, I rammed into something.

I fell back on my bottom. "Ouch!" I cried rubbing my head. I looked up at the large black thing in front of me.

"Oh my gosh, are you alright." I heard someone say, but I focused my attention on the large black thing in front of me. The heart charm grew warm, I knew I had seen it before, although I could not remember its name.

"Here let me help you up." I turned my head to see the voice belonged to Banter. I took his outstretched hand and as soon as I did the charm turned as cold as ice. It felt almost like some kind of warning, but I ignored whatever it was and took his hand.

"Thank you." I said cautiously, wobbly standing up.

"So what are you doing out here?" He asked raising his eyebrows.

"I could ask you the same question." I replied smoothly, raising my own.

"I like to come out here to think." He replied flatly, but I didn't press him.

"You could get in big trouble being out here unattended, we are tributes after all."

"Well so could you." He cocked his head. "So why are you out here?" I thought for a moment. I couldn't tell him I was chasing a lion, he would think I was insane.

"I don't know." Was all I could think of. I turned my attention to the black stick, placing my hand against it. All the sudden I felt a surge of some sort, starting from the charm, making its way across the chain, and then across my entire body.

I shuddered as a strange memory came to me, I was in a closet, no, it was something else, a war... the word was on the tip of my tongue but I couldn't remember. Anyway I was walking through, what seemed like a million coats, and then I entered a wood, this wood. I wandered through the woods and found this thing. This tall black iron tree, this...

"Lamppost," I whispered. "What is a lamppost doing in the middle of a wood?" The words seemed familiar, like a dream but more real, like a memory.

"Lucy, are you okay." Banter asked, shaking whatever it was away.

"Yes, I am fine." I replied placing my other hand on the lamppost trying to get it back, but it was gone.

"You know, we could do it, we could run." I turned around to face Banter.

"What?" I asked confused.

"They would never know we got out, they would never know where we went, we could make it." He grabbed my hands and pulled me toward the trees. "Come on Lucy, we can do this!"

Another surge ran through me, a cold dark one, it told me, NO!

"No, I can't." Banter released my hands and sighed.

"Lucy, I can't go back there. It's not like I am going to win." He turned his back to me.

"Banter," I wasn't sure what to say. "You have a chance, a way better chance than me anyway."Then to my surprise he laughed.

"Lucy, you don't really believe that." I frowned.

"What do you mean, of course you have a better chance then I have, only a fool would think otherwise." I argued.

"Oh Lu, you really don't know the affect you can have." I began to scowl.

"What is that supposed to mean?" I inquired.

"Lucy, you the little girl, the one who said she wants to be just like you and her mother, that's my little sister, that's my mother; and guess who they were rooting for, not me, you. Everyone is rooting for you. I mean nothing to them."

I didn't know what to say. What was I supposed to say to that?

"Well, I am rooting for you." I said as comforting as I could placing my hand on his shoulder.

"That's it," he yelled turning around. I pulled away confused.

"What?"

"You are so... Sweet." I laughed slightly.

"Sure, even if I am, You can't kill people with sweetness." I replied lightly.

Banter moved close to me and cupped my chin, drawing my eyes to his. Another chill ran across my body, not just from the necklace this time, but his touch. It gave me goosebumps. For a moment I thought he might even try to kiss me. He pulled my mouth so close to his that our lips brushed against each other. Then in almost a whisper he said, "If it's possible, you will find a way."

Then he turned from me and disappeared behind the trees. I let out a breath that I didn't know I had been holding, then quickly ran back to the justice building, jumping through the window and shutting it carefully. I looked at the clock, it had only been ten minutes, I felt like it had been hours. I sat down on the couch and continued to replay the events in my mind. The lion, the necklace, the lamppost, and Banter, it was all so confusing and it didn't seem real, but it was real, I had the necklace to prove it.

The peacekeepers came in and escorted me from the justice building to the train station. Some peacekeepers also escorted Banter.

Guess he decided not to run away, I thought to myself. I noticed some of the peacekeepers were looking at me strangely, and I realized that I probably still had snowflakes in my hair, and I wasn't supposed to be outside, for at least a half hour now. Banter had somehow rid his hair of them. Thank god no one asked any questions.

Cameras swarmed around us asking strange questions, but my head was already spinning with enough questions of my own. How could that lion talk? How did he make this necklace? What did he mean it would "lead me to the truth," What truth? What is a lamppost? Why was there one in the middle of a wood? Why did the necklace get warm when I touched The lamppost? Why did it get cold when I touched Banter? It was all so confusing.

They pushed us onto the train and led us to our rooms. "Dinner is in an hour, don't be late. The viewing of the reaping is after." Gunter called in an annoying accent, slamming the door behind me.

I sighed laying down on the bed that felt like it was made of clouds. For the first time that day I realized how tired I was. It had been such a long, scary day. I turned onto my left side. "Maybe just five minutes." I whispered and fell asleep instantly.

Light crept into the room from the window because of the drawn curtains. I groaned pulling the pillow over my eyes, but it was no use, I was already awake. I sat up and averted my eyes. It was morning.

"I MISSED DINNER!" I screamed jumping out of the bed and running downstairs, not worrying about my appearance, for the time being.

My nose was greeted with a variety of different smells. Pancakes, sausage, bacon, waffles, toast, buttered toast, toast with honey, sugar topped cake, eggs, and any other delicacy you can think of.

Banter and Gunter were already eating. I served myself a mountain of food and began to stuff it in my mouth.

"Child, are you sure you can even eat that much?" Gunter asked disgusted.

"Back at my house eating is a sport." I replied snidely. Banter began to laugh spitting his water out on Gunter. I began to laugh as well, and Gunter squealed like a pig.

"Oh, GROSS!" He cried grabbing about a hundred napkins and wiping his green tuxedo.

"Well then you brats!" He yelled silencing our laughter. "You will be happy to know that the Opening Ceremonies have been postponed till tomorrow, so today you will be working in the training room. You might want to dress in something more... Suitable." I looked down at my dress, well actually Anne's dress.

Anne, I thought and suddenly I felt very lonely. I quickly shook the loneliness away. Anne's dress would not be suitable for training, at all. I watched Gunter leave the room, and quickly finished my mountain of food silently. Banter didn't speak, which made it really awkward.

Finally he stood up from the table, handed his plate to a servant boy, and began to leave the room.

"Banter?" I said, surprised I had dared to say his name. "Why did you come back?" I had been wondering this but I wasn't planning on actually asking him.

He turned the knob of the door to exit the dining room, but before leaving he said "Because I found a reason to stay." which left me with a whole new set of questions.

I stood up, pushed my chair in, and left the room as well. I entered my new bedroom and changed into a light blue tunic and light brown pants, then I examined my hair. It was standing, literally, strait up. I smiled.

"I wonder..." I reached my hands up to my hair and molded it into a sort of beehive style. "Nice!" I exclaimed. I looked good! I made a couple of model poses in the mirror and then laughed for a second. Then I added a sapphire clip. "Perfect!" I said.

I twisted the necklace around my fingers nervously. This would be the first time I got to meet the other tributes. I gulped.

_Knock, knock, knock! _

I looked up. "It's time for training." Gunter said annoyed. I brushed off my shirt and then left my room and followed him down the hallway. We left the train and entered a large building. On the first floor was the training room.

I looked at the large room, scanning all the stations and weapons they had at our disposal. While I stared, Banter went on ahead of me and found the swords. He then began to examine them, looking for one that was a good size and weight.

I, on the other hand stood in awe of all the things laid out before me. Finally, I shook myself and walked over to one of the stations, herbal remedies.

The woman seemed pleased to have another girl attend the workshop. Only one other girl was at the station. A tall, curvy, blond girl with chocolate brown eyes and slightly tanned skin. For a moment I felt a bit embarrassed at my appearance compared to her. My short skinny body, with my beehive style hair, and light hazel eyes. I was so awkward compared to the beautiful girl. I shook these feelings off and listened to the teacher speak.

She was telling us how to make the juice of a fire flower. I began to follow the teachers actions and carefully prepared a sample of the remedy myself. One tea spoon of water, three blades of grass, one basil leaf, a drop of blood (which they had samples already made, but in the arena you would have to actually cut your own finger) and finally, three fire flowers; then you mash the mixture and mix it.

"How did you do that? I can't seem to get mine right, it isn't turning golden, mine keeps turning brown." The pretty blond girl said to me. I shrugged.

"Some people just have a special talent." Said the teacher.

"Well, you have to teach me how to do that, and nice hair! I'm Keely."

"Lucy." I smiled. I smiled admiring my work when I heard I loud cry.

I turned around to see a boy with dark black hair leaning over, holding his foot crying out in pain. I walked over to him holding the juice of the fire flower and handed it to him.

"Here, drink this, it will heal almost any wound." He put it to his lips. "Only a drop!" I said but he was in his own world. He only took one sip but still, I wasn't sure if it would have some sort of side effect.

When he handed the medicine back to me our fingers kind of brushed. I felt another surge, a warm one. A lot of flashes came back to me of a boy, sarcastic, silly, smart, and strong. He was close to me, like the brother I never had. I tried to process the memory but he left me before I could get anywhere.

"Thanks, nice hair." he said and then left me. I followed him trying to touch him, maybe his shoulder or his hand, something that would give me another surge. I noticed he kept watching the girl from District 13. I found out from Keely that she is deaf. I also found out that the dark haired boy was from District 8, although she couldn't remember his name. I decided just to try to start another conversation, maybe ask if his foot was okay, see if I could touch his arm or something.

I walked up behind him and was about to tap his shoulder when he quickly turned around to face me.

"Uh..." I wasn't sure what I was going to say anymore. "She's pretty you know." I said slyly.

"I don't know what you're talking about." The dark haired boy said, his cheeks turning slightly red.

"The girl that you're staring at, the deaf girl, I can see why you like her." I winked. The dark haired boy scowled.

"I don't like her, and I am not staring." The boy replied unconvincingly. I chuckled.

"Sure. " I rolled my eyes still chuckling. "So you never did tell me your name."

"What is it to you?" He yelled shortly sitting down on the fake grass and twisting it around his fingers.

Jerk! I thought immediately but I kept it to myself. I sat down beside him and sighed. Then he mumbled something incoherently.

"What ?" I asked sweetly. Then his face turned red as if he was about to explode, and he screamed so loudly that everyone around us stared.

"EDMUND! MY GOD DAMN NAME IS EDMUND!" I was taken aback. His tone, volume, and language shocked me. I was so embarrassed. I looked at my feet trying not to make eye contact.

"I... I..." Edmund stuttered but I didn't look up. Then all the sudden out of no where a loud scream filled up the entire training center. It was so chilling that I got goosebumps.

"What the bloody hell?" Edmund shouted but I wasn't paying attention. My necklace was turning warm, no it was burning. I knew that scream, I knew it from somewhere. Keely ran over to us.

"Lucy are you okay?" I nodded. "This is Edmund." I said quietly. I turned my attention to the girl who had just ran out of the water room. I had never met her before, at least as far as I could remember.

Keely helped Edmund and I up and I walked over to the girl. She was a wreck. She was screaming and blubbering. She kind of reminded me of Anne, or a little abandoned puppy.

"Are you okay?" I asked in a soothing tone.

" I am fine. " The girl lied.

The girl, whose name I found out was Susan, told Keely, Edmund, and I that she had seen a boy of some sort, and that he had tried to attack her.

After she had calmed down, everything sort of seemed like a blur. I was really glad to go back to my room and go to sleep. It had been a long day. I breathed slowly and stared at the ceiling.

The careers thoroughly checked the water room, there was no sign of an intruder, but I still felt like she wouldn't make up something like that. I stared at the ceiling for a long time contemplating the day.

I was really nervous, what if someone came after me next? I shut my eyes and soon sleep came, but that didn't mean that I wouldn't stop worrying. Nope, I was plagued with nightmares about the games, and the attack, and the lion, and my necklace, and all of my unanswered questions.

When I woke up, I was rushed out of my room with no time to change or eat breakfast, to my despair, and I was taken to my prep team. They ripped and ripped at my body, pulling off all of my hair, except for the hair on my head, which they restyled into a very nice beehive.

When they left me I felt like I had been skinned alive. I was so frightened about what my stylist would want to do with me.

Usually District 10 tributes would dress as some sort of animal for the opening ceremonies, since our District is live stock. When the door knob turned my stomach flip-flopped.

"Hello my little angel." Said the man as he walked in. He was a very short and stout man with a long beard and a large tummy. He kind of reminded me of Father Christmas, except shorter than I had imagined.

"Hello." I said shyly. "So are you my stylist?"

"Yes. I am Josiah." His voice was low and rich like chocolate cake.

"Lucy." I did a little curtsy with the long white robe. Josiah smiled.

"So I bet your wondering what I have in store for the Opening Ceremonies." I nodded. "Well, I know that traditionally District 10 dresses like a cow or pig of some sort, but this year I wanted try something a little different. I mean there are a lot of things on a farm besides cows and pigs, and you my dear need to be dressed as something, elegant. You my dear deserve to look angelic." I cocked my head.

"What do you mean?"

"I am going to dress you up like a chicken."

"A chicken?" I laughed at the mere thought, but when I looked at Josiah's face I knew he was serious. "How is a chicken angelic?"

"You'll see." He said pulling out the most lovely costume I had ever laid my eyes on, a chicken costume.

**AN: Don't freak about about the chicken costume guys, I know it sounds really weird now but I have a really cool idea! Anyway see you next weekend hopefully. Oh and don't forget to R and R. **

**Oh and Evangeline is the girl that sang with Edmund in the street.**


End file.
